


【GGAD】红日

by Magdalene Dumbledore (orphan_account)



Series: 百日情书 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Magdalene%20Dumbledore
Summary: GG胜利au，abo，生子，剧情大反转注意





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER已经删除，未来会以其他方式放送结局

“通过一场革命或许很可以实现推翻个人专制以及贪婪心和权势欲的压迫，但却绝不能实现思想方式的真正改革。”  
——康德

0.笼中鸟

那时候，欧洲正处于革命的黎明，关于残余抵抗军与麻瓜的动向却众说纷纭，有人说忒修斯·斯卡曼德带领着剩下不愿屈服的巫师——主要是英国人——与麻瓜合作远行乌拉尔山以东，为复仇留下火种；更多人认为危险已经不复存在，他们亲眼见证斯卡曼德的弟弟在法国大革命时期的断头台上丧命，随之而来的是伟大的领袖格林德沃先生的致辞，他在满城的血雾上点起蓝色火焰，整夜不息，古时女巫们参加瓦尔普吉斯之夜的歌谣再次响彻广场，没有人能确切地说出这段声音从何而来，又如何传播到所有人的耳中，但在场的所有巫师都为之感染。文达·罗齐尔朝她的上司投去一个心满意足的微笑，她知道他的心正在东方。

接连不断的狂欢是最好的麻醉药，所有人的注意力转移到了魔王的婚礼上。阿不思·邓布利多——曾经名扬英伦，在战后几乎就销声匿迹的名字这就被推到了历史的前台，注定要成为和平的符号。陌生的女佣自他的房间外鱼贯而入，带着好奇、嫉妒、惋惜，他却正像往日无数个寂寞的日夜里做的那样，正在翻一本童话书。

“这是格林德沃先生送来的礼服样式选择图。”一个褐色头发的女仆把册子送到他手里，余光好奇地瞟着这位未来的第一夫人。

“我以为他早就包办完毕了，”红发omega冰冷地微笑着，这副表情不适合他，女仆想，刚开门时他安静的模样有股温暖的美，“让一个明天就要上断头台的囚犯选择他最喜欢的铡刀，你们伟大的格林德沃先生果真民主而慷慨。”

她听不懂他说的话，她无法理解一个将要成为“王妃”的人如何对他即将享受的荣华富贵和万千宠爱表示不满，她只听说这位邓布利多曾经是地下反抗组织的重要骨干，但在拥有了格林德沃先生——世界上最睿智最伟大的领袖alpha的宠爱之后，他竟然对未来丈夫的殷勤视而不见。她露出一个艰难的微笑，就好像听见了诺查丹玛斯那些云里雾里的预言。邓布利多叹了口气，转而询问她的姓名生平。

“我很抱歉，格林德沃先生不允许我们这么做。”女仆低下了头。

邓布利多抿了嘴唇，转而翻阅起小册子来，“第一次我问能否在城堡以外的地方行动，答案是否；第二次我问我能否在城堡以内使用低级魔杖，答案也是否，但他离开之前只告诉我两件事情，一是我们在不久后的将来就会结婚，二是我在城堡内有绝对的自由，现在我倒真想问直接把他所有的禁令问清楚。”

褐发女仆看起来快哭了，邓布利多意识到他强烈的情绪和气场影响到了一位无辜的局外人。

他叹了口气:“我需要立刻做出决定吗？”

他的手指来回逡巡着，最终锁定一套黑色的礼服。

1.世纪婚礼

婚礼不可不谓声势浩大，漫天的白色丝绸像圣母庇护着纽蒙迦德，绸布上甚至还用魔法裹上一层薄薄的水，太阳光在水珠上横冲直撞地反射着。

邓布利多刚出门时几乎要被晃花了眼，太亮了，他怀疑东方麻瓜的传说其实是预言，现在有十个太阳烘烤着他。

格林德沃对此毫无表示，他正站在礼台上靠近立誓者的地方，邓布利多有些恶劣地想，他就是想看自己被白光逛得眯起眼睛无可奈何的模样，以及浇灭他宁死不屈的气焰。施了魔法的白纱跟在他的后面，他在十八岁时却已不再纯洁。人群给他让出一条路，每走一步都像走进摩根勒菲的陷阱中。

他离格林德沃越来越近了，渐渐地听见那些隐约的嘈杂的根源——他没有打领带，而是选择了一根血红色的丝巾，他知道现场的观众中没有不学无术之辈，他们一定听说过两百多年前那场革命之后巴黎人民醉生梦死的狂欢。

镇定，优雅，不要出言不逊，他更加昂首阔步，你不过是嫁了一个罗伯斯庇尔，迟早会死在下一场革命之中。

在他身边充当父亲角色的福利用极细微的声音对他说:“英国会记得你的贡献。”

是了，他是来当贡品的。挽着他的手的不是帕西瓦尔，阿不福思甚至也没出现在任何他可能感知到的地方。

邓布利多终于走到他面前，与对方十指交握，格林德沃满手是汗。他想起谷仓里的那日，少年干净的手心有些清爽的柠檬味，他的血很甜，就像柠檬雪宝一样，邓布利多漫不经心地搜索着回忆，等待立誓者把冗长的祝辞念完。

假如他们是正常地结婚，他一定要动用omega的特权吸食他源源不断的血。

直到戒指套上他的无名指，宛如闷头一棍，他剧烈地歪了歪脑袋，脖子上的红丝巾更像流下来的血，但那块丝巾就这样碎成几片，悠悠扬扬地飘到他的脚下，他不安地躁动着，却发现自己俨然没有任何魔力波动。

这枚戒指成了他最后一道枷锁。

立誓者叫了他好几次，他一直凝视着格林德沃，丝毫没听清台上正在说些什么，他正在毫无形象地试图褪下戒指，他的学生们绝不会想象最优秀的教授也会有如此手足无措的一面，直到那股柠檬气息突然靠近，格林德沃强行拍开了他的右手，抓着他为自己也套上戒指，一道蓝色的光从他手上闪过归于无痕。

然后他的嘴唇就被软软的柠檬味棉花糖堵住了。

人群中爆发欢呼，所有人都在叫着“格林德沃”，邓布利多移开眼睛，似乎想要在喜悦的人群里找一个异类，然而除了那个昨日见面站在服务区的女仆之外，所有人都被盲目的欢乐所感染。

“就没有人叫我的名字，”他听见自己小声道。

“我现在就能让他们叫起来。”格林德沃认真地说。

邓布利多拒绝了他，来日方长，他应该暂时将自己定位为“独裁者的附属品”。

格林德沃直接抱住了他，对人群一挥手，邓布利多听见了响亮的口哨声，便明白接下来的事情是毫无礼仪与尊严可言的，他已经禁欲多年了，此刻正慌张地在alpha的禁锢中扑腾着。

“别着急，亲爱的，”对方雨点一般的吻铺天盖地而来。

谁着急他也不着急，他恨不得这事儿永远都不发生，格林德沃带着他瞬移到高层的卧室里，但大厅和花园里震耳欲聋的声音让他感觉在露天席地地交媾。格林德沃吻住他脖子上被红丝巾蹭上的染料，就像在吻冰冷的云石雕像上沾染的革命者的血。

“你放松一点，这样我没法下口。”格林德沃很是诚恳地建议道。

邓布利多试着深呼吸几口，然后无奈地摊了摊手。

“你在制定计划对付我，旁观福利投诚于我时也没这么紧张，就好像和我结合比革命失败还要恐怖一样。”格林德沃撕开了他的西装，邓布利多抖得更厉害了，床头花瓶插着的几束玫瑰越来越快地摇曳着，似乎因为omega的信息素而绽放地更为娇艳。

“可能只是很久不见，我对你的信息素过敏罢了。”他只好这么说。

话一说完格林德沃也觉得教授的情况十分不妙，他双眼通红，胸口剧烈地起伏着，就像一个发作的心脏病患者，他摸了摸omega的胸口，发现他心跳快如鼓擂，他只好匆匆把自己的合法妻子用外套盖起来，召唤家养小精灵去请医生，然后被告知对方果真得了信息素过敏症，原因是多年来使用抑制剂过度，没有得到已经结合的alpha的安抚。解决方法是赶紧再次标记生两三个孩子，恢复时长大概是十年。

格林德沃问，那如果不生育会如何呢。

医生说，趁早准备葬礼吧。

邓布利多双手抚上眼睛，他知道自己注定没法逃避这一切了。

格林德沃坐在他的床头，难得提起了两人分道扬镳之后的故事，“我那时候才二十岁，一个人去维也纳闯运气，当时维也纳魔法界对混血和违反保密条例者都处以最严厉的刑罚，几乎到了封闭与麻瓜世界进出口的地步，但人类的omega比例更高，我那时候有个信徒在魔法部工作，他说不少巫师alpha通过偷渡的方式从人类那里带走omega，结合后ao之间的影响是双向的，omega用情感链接迫使alpha再从魔法界偷渡到麻瓜世界，结果发生了不少命案。” 

邓布利多也看过不少相关资料，那边对omega的约束更加严苛，甚至到了束缚人身自由的地步，alpha为保护omega不得不在麻瓜世界使用魔法。

“所以呢？这也是你掀起风暴的原因之一吗？”邓布利多看着窗外，人群已经散去，天空中的启明星闪闪发亮，他们新婚之夜的变故很快就会传遍整个魔法界。

“然后omega失去了alpha，何其可悲。”格林德沃选择了最浅显的那个理由，“如果我死去了，留你一个人在世界上孤独地忍受热潮，你的余生又和锁在囚笼之中有什么区别？”

当然有区别，没有格林德沃他不过是每个月多遭两三天的罪，长远来看还能早死早超生，但他不知道此刻原来忍受也能宛如站在刀尖上跳舞，原来是格林德沃正在释放他的alpha信息素。他刚要张嘴说些什么，对方就已经扑过来，炽热的吻再次俘虏了他，邓布利多逼迫自己回想着纽特最后留给他的一封信，格林德沃在胸前作乱的手指却打破了他最后的逃避。

“阿尔，看着我，看着我!”

于是，邓布利多自重逢以来第一次认真地端详他的面孔。

他的面部线条更加冷峻，一头金发被染成了银白色，高高地立起，蓝色的眼睛里多了狂暴少了温柔，邓布利多徒劳地在他身上搜寻着那个金发少年的影子，企图让接下来的事情发生得舒服一些，但他没有找到。

他的金发少年或许在十六岁那年就死去了。

他紧紧地拥抱着他，就好像omega是一道雾，随时都会从他指缝间流失，他在他耳边狂热地诉说着爱意，从他们在高锥克山谷相遇说起，一直谈到再见时那剪裁得当的完美三件套下的翘臀之如何诱人，他和斯卡曼德之间毫无保留的互动又是何等令他嫉妒——他在听到斯卡曼德这个词语时紧张至极地收缩了一下，换来更加激烈的冲撞，他神志不清地抗议alpha把他弄疼了，格林德沃说你见不到斯卡曼德了，再也见不到了。

而邓布利多只是在泪眼迷蒙的恍惚中噙起一个微笑，alpha一阵触动，结张开来。

2.断头的革命者

邓布利多醒来的时候alpha已经出门办事了，婚礼本就来得太匆忙，带着一股震慑地下势力的意味，对方贴心地给他留下充斥着信息素的大衣，他考虑再三，穿着外套大摇大摆地下楼用餐，beta侍从们看见此景都意味不明地笑了起来，他知道那些笑是出于好意。

比起家养小精灵，格林德沃更习惯定时更换beta侍女侍从。邓布利多自被囚禁至此，与他相处最久的侍从不超过一周，他想这或许是种精妙的掣肘措施，防止邓布利多和除他之外的任何人发展出亲密关系。

他们都是那样的和善，礼貌地和善。

早餐后，昨晚的医生又来了，这个铃兰味的芬兰omega先是检查了他刚被再次咬破的腺体，再是他的口腔和肚皮，最后他放心地微笑着:“您的问题已经解决了一大半。”

邓布利多开口问:“你来这里多久了。”

医生愣了愣，回答道:“不到一年。”

“那就是有至少有好几个月了，值得称颂，”邓布利多扬起下巴，“他以前从来没生过病，我很好奇他居然需要家庭医生。”

“格林德沃先生长期被alpha信息素暴走困扰，”医生笑了笑，“我一开始十分好奇如此优秀的alpha会为一个omega魂萦梦绕，现在看到您，觉得一切都不奇怪了。”

“那你就没有肖想过他?”一出口他就后悔了，瞧瞧他问了什么，就像一个善妒的家庭主妇。

“人人都爱他，所有omega都肖想他，但没人敢迈出那一步，欧洲的统治者，魔法世界的救世主，市面上流传着上百种他的画像和革命事迹，他是要被印上教科书的人。他们都配不上他，但是你来了，你就像雪山顶上升起的一轮红日，是唯一能融化坚冰的人。”

邓布利多有些呼吸困难。

医生犹犹豫豫地试探着:“您不喜欢他吗？”

“我不喜欢他的发型。”他说，伸出手让医生查血。

他给囚牢中的omega带来一份报纸，上面写着格林德沃与他结婚前的最后一件伟大功绩:处死叛军领袖忒休斯·斯卡曼德的弟弟纽特。画面上的青年在寒风中只穿着一件白衬衫，寒风吹起他的刘海，格林德沃从画面后方走来，男孩眼睛里是从未有过的坚毅，他嘲讽地看着魔王。

“他的箱子在哪里?”邓布利多想。

 

tbc.

前排剧透纽特没死


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning：本章有非完全自愿自行车，乖乖走外链
> 
> 盖哥：一发不能入魂，那就两发

纽特·斯卡曼德，一个曾经在格林德沃的审判之下大难不死的男孩，没人会相信他能躲过第二次，这个男孩既没有他哥哥身上那股卓绝的英勇，也没有邓布利多身陷囹圄时的镇定。

他被五花大绑在断头台下，却嘲讽地看着黑魔王，这一次他早早地做好了心理准备。大限将近，结局激发了他的勇气。

行刑的过程没有被记录下来，报纸翻到第二版，只见铡刀下斑点的血迹。

邓布利多想到他被捕的那晚，他亲眼看男孩把最后一只神奇动物收入箱中，麻瓜火药的铁锈味渗透了窗户，小小的箱子是世外桃源。

“你能把福克斯也装进去么？”他抚摸着绯红的羽毛，大鸟受伤地叫了一声。

男孩迟疑地停下动作。

“当然可以，但凤凰不会真正死去，让他留在身边保护您不是更好么?”

“我是血肉之躯，失去的可不能用灰烬再重铸一次。”他试图让男孩更轻松一点，男孩扣好最后一把锁，看着他亲爱的教授，双眼通红，张开手拥抱了他，他比想象中纤细多了。

忒休斯差不多已经到了西伯利亚，这是他们算计好的，一切都在邓布利多的掌控之下，他们此刻仍像生离死别一般，邓布利多拍着男孩的背，就像母亲不过在安慰即将前往寄宿制学校的少年一样。

“您的‘那个’还够么，我担心他不会给您——”男孩松开他，淡淡的红晕从雀斑丛里渗开，刚分化的omega对于这种事情都羞于启齿。只有他十八岁刚刚分化不久即被标记，因而过早经历了成熟。

他的抑制剂当然是足够的，生平前四十五年，除了十八岁那场迷失在荷尔蒙与信息素中的疯狂，邓布利多教授从不在公共场合露出一丝一毫的丑态。只要霍格沃茨的实验室还在，他就能不断地调配出浓度更高的抑制剂，代价是成瘾一般地增加剂量。

他被一个注定要离去的夏天给标记了。他们各自天涯时，邓布利多都能感觉到腺体时常带着他陷入危险的情绪波动中，起初他认为是自己长久禁欲的原因，直到昨天——

侍女们悄然退下，罪魁祸首回来了，突然强烈了十倍的信息素撞得他脑袋发晕。

我昨晚上一定被剥夺了嗅觉，竟然跟他睡了这么久。他不可遏制地干呕起来，格林德沃就像一个尘封已久的酸坛子。

格林德沃三步并到他面前，试图轻轻拍他的背，每拍一次omega都越发恶心，就像吃了大口面食以后坐在车上同时嗅着油漆桶的味道一般，alpha毫无章法地抚摸着他的背，邓布利多虚弱地抗议起来。

“我对你过敏，你离我远一点我就会好很多。”

格林德沃不屑地笑着:“你得习惯两个人的生活，你的状态比起昨天已经好很多了，亲爱的，抑制剂不过是饮鸩止渴罢了。”

他上前搂住因为刺激蜷缩在一团的omega:“我们已经结婚了，这辈子都会在一起，你会分享我的荣耀，为我诞下子嗣。我们过去都犯了很多错，理念也有诸多不合，但为什么不试一试，给彼此一个机会呢？”

他看起来极其诚恳，邓布利多甚至能猜想到魔王此生都没有对第二个人服软过。如果他不曾拥有过那个夏天，他几乎就要感动得和alpha山盟海誓，从此金盆洗手，相夫教子了。但他已经过了轻易被年龄挑动起感情的能力，格林德沃每讲一句，脑中安娜失去呼吸的模样就越发清晰。

邓布利多移开了视线。“婚姻是可是人类历史上最大的谎言之一。我们的理念不合到已经要大动干戈的地步，结婚前夜，你杀死了我方抵抗军一千多人和我最爱的学生，更早以前，伤亡更多。现在两枚戒指就把我们捆在一起了，仅仅因为你再也没法控制自己的信息素暴走需要一个人形舒缓剂以及英国魔法部的倒戈，你的圣徒们昨天高呼着你的名字却只对我吹口哨。梅林啊，什么理由都可以诠释我们婚姻的合法性，爱却是最不值钱的那一个。”

阳光打在魔王异色的瞳孔上，他挽起omega洁白的手放在自己的额头上。“你看看未来。”

他被拖入一阵白光之中，看见纽蒙迦德之上玫瑰盛放，一对金发龙凤胎爬上柠檬树，用果实打闹着对方，更小一点的红发女孩长得像年轻时的盖勒特，乖巧地坐在花坛边的秋千上，口中念着他年轻时念给妹妹的歌谣。

幻境之中他看见自己伸出手去了，可他满手是茧的手没法抓住那几个比花还娇嫩的孩子。很小的时候他听帕西瓦尔说，真正的预言就像梦境一般模糊不清，有时候夹杂在胡言乱语之中以至于失去了应有的威力。他还是霍格沃茨新生的时候，有个学长在幻境中看见了堆满整间房子的金银财宝，家人都欣喜若狂，最后他当了古灵阁的押运员；还有一位omega看见了一位年轻英俊的alpha，心动不已，日思夜想，最后被家长订婚成了那位alpha的继母。

幻象像泡泡一样消失了，格林德沃正捧着他的骷髅头，只要再点上一根蜡烛，就足够像名画中忏悔的玛利亚·玛格达蕾娜。他明显有些紧张地等待着omega的反应。邓布利多嫣然一笑，“生三个怕不是要了我的命。”

“不生三个你的病也好不了。”

“哦，”看来老天爷注定要他在都不体面的死法中选一种了，“那你现在要继续跟我造人吗？”

“对，顺便谈谈你‘最爱’的学生，我向临时政府请了三天假，”格林德沃舔着他的腺体，就像一只吸着猫薄荷的缅因，“我用了三十二道咒语封锁的牢房都管不住他，害得我在处决途中不得不临时清场，免得无关群众们发现砍下来的头突然变成另一个人的。”

他舔了舔omega红润的耳垂，“看来不止你一个人爱他，就连无名的义士都愿意舍身替他。”

邓布利多略微有些意外，想到那个无名的英勇人，心中感慨万千。“纽特是我认识的这么多人当中唯一对名誉和权力豪无所求的，他有一颗真诚的心。”

然后他被迅速地剥开了，三只手指粗暴地挤进他的身体，alpha信息素像龙卷风一样席卷了他的肺部。

他又开始剧烈地喘气，感觉太阳穴一蹦一跳快要离开他的头，这一次格林德沃没有再叫医生，他执着地跟在他的耳边，大声重复着溺水急救法则，企图引导omega的呼吸，然而他自己明显也慌得声音都止不住颤抖，直到邓布利多感觉两个人都湿透了，他冷汗岑岑，感觉自己真的在水里泡过一般。

“你要是想当救生员，就马上把楼下的花园建成池子，叫你的信徒每天给你演练一遍溺水求生——现在，马上，把我衣服脱掉!”

状况比初次结合还要糟糕，格林德沃刚从后颈转移到锁骨，邓布利多打了个激灵像兔子一样跳起来往后躲；格林德沃大叫着站住，邓布利多说我也没办法你的alpha信息素太浓烈了不是我要跑是本性带着我跑；格林德沃说小心我把你锁起来，邓布利多说我不同意你这是婚内强奸，还是你刚修改的法令。

最后格林德沃一个束缚咒止住了他，邓布利多恨恨地想，alpha的戒指果然没有魔法抑制效果。

“叫一声纽特多加一次。”魔王进入了他，快感从尾椎沿脊柱一路上升到大脑，邓布利多叹息着，omega信息素激烈的反抗渐渐减弱。

“是谁刚才要跟我谈纽特的事情的，”他毫不在意地喘了口气。

“两次，”魔王冷笑着计着数，“我改变主意了不行么？不过你如果愿意一直加次数，我也不介意陪你聊。破开三十二道咒语是你的手笔吧？”

一下，又一下，邓布利多感觉自己被烙铁捅穿了，每一次深入都带着一点恐慌，感觉自己的胃都要破裂，捅到最深处时才能勉强放下心来，让omega本能稍微接管一些快感。格林德沃喘得比他还厉害，alpha的腹肌如山峦般起伏，邓布利多想起巴黎市区满城黑纱，抖动的波澜如同为旧时代戴孝。

“还是说，那位义士其实是有姓名的?”邓布利多摇了摇头，他不知道。

他真的不知道，所以他才对赎罪甘之如饴。

“你知道你刚才看着我们的孩子时是什么表情吗？”他挥手拂去了omega眼角的泪水，它们是什么时候出现的?

巨大的物体捅破了生殖腔，邓布利多忽然再一次挣扎反抗起来，他手脚受限，脑袋激烈地晃荡着，“我的大脑被入侵了!”他这么想，但知道只不过是信息素又一次接管了意识，一些稍纵即逝的片段在他脑子里放大了:纽特临别时的拥抱，两个omega用温暖的同类信息素安慰着即将奔赴不同命运的彼此；忒修斯带着魔法部的反对派出走；奎妮·戈德斯坦因笑靥如花，握着他的手说您的大脑封闭术太强了；西伯利亚的接头人足足有两米高，他差点因为接头暗号跟忒修斯打起来，然后为表歉意喂了后者一整瓶的伏特加……

然后，一个微弱的、稚嫩的哭声响起来了。先是一个，隐隐约约地又有第二个，分辨不出性别，此起彼伏。巨大的推力把他往上抬，他睁开眼睛，格林德沃的结粗暴地卡在生殖腔里不断抽动。他疑心自己刚经历了一场梦，挂钟正指向十二点整，刚刚过去了一上午。

他清醒过来，随手拿起餐桌上一杯水，格林德沃咬了一口面包，整个过程中他们彼此紧密地结合，相互瞪视着对方，直到邓布利多看见他的嘴角粘上一点奶油，呛着水呵呵地笑起来。

“承认吧，盖勒特，你老了，提前进入更年期了。”

邓布利多有一大把对付更年期家长的经验，他曾经在一个家长碰瓷式地指责年轻教授诱惑他的孩子时面不改色地有理有据地击破起所有论据以及论点，第二天孩子在家长的千般阻挠下坚持回校上了学。格林德沃在信徒面前威风凛凛，只有邓布利多知道他急起来充其量只相当于三年级水平。

格林德沃果然一点就炸:“听着，咱们结婚之前我在临时最高委员会那里受了整整一周的气，我不想把怨气都带到你这里来。”

邓布利多不置可否，放下杯子，试图把无名指上的戒指褪下来，他每动一下，戒指就缩小几分，直到他的手离开才恢复原状。

“或许我应该把手砍下来，但我相信你照样能把它穿在我的别的什么地方。”

“Natürlich，”格林德沃反而冷静下来，“你当初愿意跟着我来，不就是为了当祭品的吗，一个破败的祭品对于挑剔的神灵有什么用处呢？圣人，我明天就解除你的禁足令，反正哪怕我一直把你拷在床上，你也有办法搞出一个信息渠道来。”

“啊，那的确对你也没什么坏处了。”

然后他安静了下来，等待着身体里的东西慢慢地复苏，刚建立的政权最需要稳定，一块砝码的自主思想可不能太多。

3.白色城堡

他来到纽蒙迦德的第七天，来访者踏破了纽蒙迦德的门槛，真正意义上地踏破门槛。法国魔法部议员让·拉莫尔先生是那个不幸揭下最后一根稻草的可怜人，他趴在地上，慌张无比，毫无形象，一只手向他伸来。

他一抬头，看见了圣母玛利亚。

这个比喻或许不甚恰当，很长一段时间内，欧洲魔法界流传着人类的宗教信仰、童话、民间故事，有人认为麻瓜世界所谓的“神迹”，只是中古时代巫师们为掩盖魔法痕迹而散播的谣言，贫穷粗暴的混血巫师不懂得这一点，于是他们白费了魔力被烈火燃尽。

他或许不知被魔王玷污了多少次，但看上去依然是纯洁的。

邓布利多拉起拉莫尔，后者的脸瞬间红了，此前与他会面的omega要么羞涩、疏离，要么搔首弄姿，却极少有人把这略微越界的举动做得落落大方，毫无他意。他想起格林德沃先生的嘱托，赶紧收起了那些旖旎的心思。

红发omega显然注意到了他的异样，“我认为这不过是普通的握手礼的变体罢了，”拉莫尔巡视四周，壁炉上摆着两个十七八岁的年轻人的合照，“就像alpha与alpha握手一样自然，alpha与beta握手一样自然，同理alpha和omega之间的相处不该成为一种禁忌，麻瓜的教训已经告诉了我们这一点。”

拉莫尔收回视线，他还沉浸在两个少年惊人的美貌之中，“所以格林德沃先生的做法没什么问题，如果不是他极力推动omega保护法修正案通过，现在omega婚内强奸问题大概还会继续发酵。”

“我承认，在他的统治下，巫师omega的人身自由权在法律上获得了更多保障，”他面不改色地为囚禁者说着好话，“并且此条法律仅仅针对巫师，不知这到底是他的意愿，还是临时最高委员会的意愿。”

“我们缺乏一场决定性的战斗，英国投降得太快，”他紧张地看了邓布利多一眼，“为了安抚习惯了旧法令的人民，显然不能一次性改变太多。”

又一个说客，邓布利多内心哀叹着，格林德沃总了解他的软肋，打败他的不是那些存在于他异瞳之中关于武器的预言，而是舆论中隐隐存在的风向。

tbc.

盖哥:我说不过他，单个人说不过他，一千个人如果也说服不了他的话我只能强行用alpha信息素压制了(摊手)

Natürlich：德语，“当然”之意


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning:孕期反应  
> 邓老师舌战群儒(bushi)，林咯咯请再接再厉

“我希望他所指‘习惯于旧法令’的群众不是圣徒或者军队里那些alpha，”omega啜一口茶，一股清淡的玫瑰花香随着吐息婉转地飘出，让·拉莫尔先生感觉自己面前坐着一个香水瓶，“审时度势是一个统治者应有的基本修养，无论他是民主国家通过选举而产生的元首或者是独裁者，否则他只配上台三个月后死于政变。据说格林德沃先生——”

这生硬的称呼，好像欧洲联邦的元首仅仅是在他茶余饭后会随口侃天提到的那种人，如格林德沃先生今日修改了巫师权利法案，格林德沃先生将过去各国魔法部置于最高委员会之类普通人躺在床上就会流走的新闻名词一般。

“格林德沃先生上周在临时委员会那里受了不少气，就我对他的接触来看他是个激进派，所以他亲自选出了一堆老顽固分子来反对他?”

他云淡风轻地把重磅炸弹抛给了面前的说客，邓布利多醉心于象牙塔之间，不代表他对风云变幻一无所知。婚礼前他顶着beta侍从们心思各异的叽叽喳喳像个木偶一般微笑着，最终从一个总是系不好裙带的少女，一个过早秃顶的少年和负责更换床单的女郎口中拼凑出纽特被捕的信息。

拉莫尔先生的笑容僵硬起来，他抓住了一张满是破洞的网，对修补却毫无头绪。

他不知道格林德沃先生允许的谈话范围是否包括关键性的政令，何况他面前的对手知道得太多了，他怀疑自己无论如何接招，对方都能把自己拙劣的辩解当做笑话一般原封不动地吹给魔王当枕边风。

邓布利多内心又叹了口气，他总是叹气，只不过从来不表现出来，和他对话的人都以为他很耐心，对陷入迷途的羔羊充满慈爱的关怀。

拉莫尔说:“民主的政治里总要容许不同的声音。”他说得磕磕巴巴，觉得自己接不上下一句。

橘子味的alpha，又是一个酸的，红发教授歉意地微微躬身，他这几日撕破的形象比向格林德沃服的软还多。

“我没想到‘民主’能把雷厉风行的格林德沃先生也套进去，他创造出的套子未免也太过逼真了。”

拉莫尔先生忍不住为最高领袖辩护，“这不是一个套子!所有法令都真正通过了议会的审批，选举程序也弥足规范。”

邓布利多叹气的声音不小心穿透了他的脑海，可怜的alpha被吓了一大跳。

他只好举起酒杯向对面致意，城堡里从两天前便不再供应酒类饮料，葡萄汁的颜色看起来不甚甜美。理论上来讲，是他把这次会面毁得七零八落，他本来想从中找出一个可以策反的人，但真正交谈起来又觉得格林德沃果然会选人，送来的都是些温软的绵羊。

起码这一位是他目前看来最体面的一只，微笑，示意，碰杯，一扬而尽。

奥地利的葡萄真酸。

他看着alpha远去的身影，竟产生一丝遗憾之意。心绪纷乱，随手翻开那本日夜陪伴在侧的童话书。

《白色城堡》不是一个好的童话故事，它从一篇成人小说改编而来，因为不知多少年前的禁令而选择用最无害的手段来妆饰其绝望的内涵。学者意外被长相雷同的魔鬼带到一个与世隔绝的城市，他们居住的地方叫白色城堡。学者在此地目睹omega的胸脯长满密密麻麻的鲜花，alpha变成野猪，全城十二年间没有诞生过一个婴儿。学者和魔鬼在相处中从敌对到相交，最后连记忆和身份都融为一体，之后魔鬼消失在席卷全城的霍乱之中；学者顶替魔鬼的身份，获得他的财富和地位，继续寻找与其长相酷似的旅人。故事的最后用长者的语气教诲道，善良的人终会得到意外的馈赠。

我现在就在白色城堡中，他有些奇异地想，外面的人挤破了头想要进来，他却甚至懒于朝着窗户外大喊一句:“这里有金子，有珠宝，但真正属于你的只有长满胸脯的孤独和孤独到令人发慌的野性。”

4.施勒辛格

格林德沃此行整整一周未归，他的意识终于在流动的beta侍从和家养小精灵之间崩溃了。

在他放弃了最后一个来访者以后，beta侍从们就变成了流水线上的机器，恰到好处地在他吃喝洗漱的时候出现，服务，绝不多说一个字。他曾在二楼远远地眺望着几个女仆的对话，结果第二天女仆们便重新换了一批。第五天晚上，他躺在格林德沃宽大的床上，只能听见门外守夜者平稳的呼吸；第六天晚上，他点上蜡烛坐在窗边，听花园里的流萤有一声没一声叫着，突然想到或许格林德沃并没有给这群侍从下什么命令，成年人大多都是懂得察言观色的，一个在他与来访者交谈期间偶然经过的仆人会如振翅蝴蝶一般把讯息传递到整个纽蒙迦德。

第七天晚上，他心跳紊乱，在床上捱到天明。当他眼圈发黑地打开门，冲下楼时，发现格林德沃正在轻手轻脚地脱鞋子，alpha显然有意识地收敛了他的信息素，他朝久居家中的omega微笑着，头一回不那么具有攻击性。

邓布利多回以微笑，仰头，低头，然后开始夺命干呕。

格林德沃有足足三十秒钟时间没有任何反应，omega信息素微妙地改变了，玫瑰花中掺杂着淡淡的奶香，哇哦……

“快去叫医生!”

他执意要自己的丈夫留在卧室门外，格林德沃照做了，显然还不想和一个初孕的omega大动肝火。邓布利多七天以来见到了第二个熟人，宛如涸泽中求一点雨露。

“您该早点叫我的，如果您在三天以前的任何时候叫我您都能少吃两个月的药。”

邓布利多摊手:“我不知道我是否有主动约见外人的权力。”

“您根本只是不想再叫人了而已，”医生直截了当，“上周您和那几位倒霉鬼的辩论我略有耳闻，现在大家都知道格林德沃夫人舌灿莲花，明思巧辩。”

邓布利多喝着对方调配好的药剂，“看来舆论比我预料中还要好一点。”

“还有更好的呢。”

邓布利多张开嘴又合上，医生写好医嘱递给他，突然抓住他的双手。

“前一次看见您的时候，我只觉得可惜，而且您和格林德沃先生出现在一起的时候，我敢打赌任何人都这么想，”他松开红发omega，试图把自己两根食指交缠在一起，“你们天生就该站在一起，永远站在一起，谁也插不进你们之间。”

邓布利多刚咬到一块苦沉渣，脸上露出扭曲的表情。他十八岁的时候跟医生想得一样，只是现在什么也不想了。

医生继续说着:“我的alpha去世了，他在清剿叛军的时候阵亡了。”

邓布利多猛然抬头，药水在碗里哗啦啦震动着。他往前凑了点，那股铃兰味现在满满当当地充斥了整个鼻子。

“格林德沃没有查您的家庭背景么？”

“您以为我是哪边的，”医生笑得畅快，“当初出于丈夫对我职业生涯的考虑和我自己的意愿，我们没有领结婚证，他只是个低级军官，还不到能面见最高首领的程度，而全欧洲能同时治疗alpha信息素暴走和omega信息素敏感症的人可不多。”

他顿了顿，“我丈夫是格林德沃先生的忠实拥护者。”

邓布利多点点头，剥开一块柠檬雪宝，“我的学生里有不少人也成了他的追随者，我也承认他的演讲杀伤力十足。”

“那么祝你好运，邓布利多先生。”

他翻开写得密密麻麻的医嘱，落款是“奥古斯汀·施勒辛格”。字迹若隐若现，没过多久就消失了。

5.为了更伟大的利益

格林德沃扬着医嘱对他说，咱俩明天就去旅行。

邓布利多难以置信，“你要带着你怀孕不到一个月的伴侣去旅行?你终于被最高委员会开除了？”

“文达和奎妮安排好了一切，我可以随时遥控临时政府的动向。我们用幻影移形，我会抱住你。亲爱的，上面说你必须得出去多接触一些新鲜空气，我当然得陪在你身边。”

“我自己可以去。”他反驳道。

“不行，我陪你，你选个地方吧。”格林德沃斩钉截铁。

最后他们在拉雪兹神父公墓大眼瞪小眼，格林德沃在德国已无近亲，邓布利多显然不可能以此时的状态回到霍格沃茨，何况学校早已被新一届魔法部清洗了一次，阿不福思显然也不愿意见他。

因为邓布利多说，我想看看你当年是怎么欺骗了一大批信徒，还把奎妮招揽到手的。

一阵风以后他后悔了，整个场地的墓碑上都被写满了“For the GG”，血红色的大字，活像麻瓜臆想式的邪教现场。

“这是谁负责的，简直有辱斯文。”格林德沃愤愤不平地说。

“或许是你的信徒自发的呢，”邓布利多紧了紧衣服，“在那些全城只有一个猫头鹰和外界通讯的地方，巫师们没钱买报纸， 只听说伟大的领袖盖勒特·格林德沃统一了西欧北欧，他们把你想象得厉害极了，脸色苍白，没有鼻子，会用血给手下传递信息，这样的人威猛值得敬畏，他们毕生理想就是去你发表跨时代演讲的地方朝圣。”

“逻辑问题，如果他们把我想象成这样一个恐怖的形象，又怎么能安心地接受我的统治?”格林德沃给妻子披上一条围巾，试图盖住泄出的一缕信息素。

“恐惧，盖勒特，一般的恐惧只会让人不断趋利避害，为了黑暗不那么早到来而奋斗，但当人们已经处于恐惧之中时，服从成了本性，威压被神话，杀人魔头也能被天花乱坠地吹成指路明灯。”

格林德沃倒吸一口气，“你最近看了多少麻瓜历史?”

“很久以前看过，”邓布利多盯着他的脑袋，“你脑门上有几根头发掉下来了。”

他微微地踮起脚，鼻尖相触，这一次邓布利多只是吸了吸鼻子，看见格林德沃的异色瞳孔里同样映照着自己，巴黎的天空是灰色的，瞳孔里的阿不思·邓布利多也是暗淡的，疲惫的。他从未比此刻更清晰地意识到自己比想象中衰老的还要快，尽管这副好皮囊并不能体现这一点，但他的眼睛骗不了人。

格林德沃放缓了呼吸，邓布利多感觉自己从晕眩中浮上来，他抬高头专心致志地捋那几根头发，并绝不承认这么做是因为垂下刘海的魔王看起来有些脆弱。

“接下来干什么呢?”邓布利多轻声问道。

格林德沃拿出魔杖，蓝光覆盖了青草砖石，血红色的大字逐渐消失。

“再转转吧，找巴尔扎克，找肖邦，找圣西门，找王尔德。”

6.磁石

在王尔德的墓前他们还是吵起来了，一开始他们谈到波西，然后谈到那个夏天。

“第二天我本来想赶回来的，”格林德沃焦急地辩解着，“我差点就翻开了你的窗户，紧紧地贴在墙外，听见你对阿不福思说‘他不会再回来了’。”

“然后你就真的一走了之了？”邓布利多双唇颤抖着。

“因为你已经相信我不会回来了!”

“那现在呢？我坚信你不会回来甚至想离你远远的，然后变成了你的俘虏。”他晃了晃无名指上的戒指，和格林德沃手上的一个款式，一个镶嵌着红宝石，一个镶嵌着蓝宝石。

“很难接受你真的把自己当成俘虏!”格林德沃尖叫道，“我已经把你的禁足令取消了，魔力压制那是我和临时最高委员会相互妥协的结果，就算凯撒和奥古斯都也无法完全随心所欲做他想做的事!”

“看来你果然被最高委员会嫌弃了。”邓布利多指出。

“比不上你想离开我令人受伤。”

“我这么想有错吗，”邓布利多好心地摸了摸丈夫垂下的头，又把那几根头发捋下来，魔王看上去温驯极了，“只要有这两枚戒指在，我们的地位就不是对等的。”

“我那时候太年轻，还不知道承诺的重量，”格林德沃握住他的手，摩挲着戒指上小巧的红宝石，“我承认我那时候欠缺考虑，如果我现在穿越过去，我就应该陪你一起面对阿不福思……不，我们根本就不该和他打起来。”

不对，还是不对，邓布利多心潮澎湃，再来一次，他恐怕还是会被那只璀璨夺目的金色大鸟吸引，他会盲目地带着阿利安娜一起去参加集会，阿不福思会愤怒地前来阻止他们，他们还是会盲目地打起来……

后来邓布利多不得不痛苦地承认，在那两个月期间，格林德沃的考虑的确比他多得多，以至于现在明知道对方真情吐露，他都忍不住去探索更深一层意思，顺便往那个十八岁的阿不思的心脏上插一刀。

“可你不会放弃更长久的计划，”邓布利多说，“我们甚至连未来的社会秩序都思考好了。”

“是啊，”格林德沃又笑了起来，“那时候我就觉得，我们是磁石的两面。”

“纠正:以前是磁石的两面，现在我是你的战利品。”

“你的语气中可没有一点战利品的自觉。”

“人总得接受现实，”邓布利多感觉脸颊被凉凉的东西袭击了，巴黎糟糕的天气，“只要不面对着现实毫无作为就好。”

“好的战利品先生，我们可以暂时休战吗，”格林德沃朝头顶画了个圈，一个无形的屏障正在形成，“我记下了巴黎三十八个甜品店的具体位置，就等着您发号施令呢。”

tbc.

关于“白色城堡”部分的说明:内容魔改自帕慕克小说《白色城堡》。原著诞生于上世纪八十年代，原著根本没我说的这么惨orz请看过的姑娘轻pia


	4. Chapter 4

7.巫师世纪万岁

几年前，邓布利多也曾伴纽特来到巴黎，那时候的浪漫之都尚有人气，如今只剩下一些冰冷的，游移的魔力波动。他在抵抗组织时，常常设想格林德沃会把对于魔法毫无招架之力的麻瓜安置在何处，巫师的人口比起人类太少了，韦斯莱家族几乎是异类中的异类。

他们踏进曾经繁华热闹的街区，城间安静死寂，人类在此间生活的残迹依稀可见，红灯区麻瓜妓女抛落在玻璃门前的鲜花尚未被扫去。他再往窗内望去，几个衣着暴露的男女在纱帘中若隐若现，邓布利多猜想巫师中美艳的投机者按照原样接管了这一切。

他们走过一家书店，他的眼睛曾为此地流连，现在这里多了至少一倍的德语书籍。邓布利多一目十行，发现过去属于加缪和萨特的仍旧属于他们，只不过换了一种语言。一切井然有序，几乎到毫无变化的地步，仅仅在最显眼的地方摆上了《盖勒特·格林德沃传记》以及一些讨论魔法的书籍，他眨了眨眼睛，那书本已经自动换了次序，戴着眼镜的老板轻轻地点了点魔杖，欢迎又一个客人。

走着走着，格林德沃拿起魔杖，蓝光闪过，两个人都变换了模样。邓布利多愕然，这是他十八岁那年他们一起研发的咒语，那时候他们滚在一起，用嘴喂服对方减龄剂，探讨是否可以通过除魔药以外的手段达成一致的效果，他记得自己差一点就成功了，格林德沃变成了一个五六岁大的小孩。

年幼的盖勒特在他的手上留下牙印，年长的格林德沃，用十六岁的唇在他手上留下一个吻。

往蒙特吉尔街的更深处走去，那里处处挂着格林德沃第三次在拉雪兹公墓演讲时拍下的海报，这里没有人不认识他，因此一个金发少年和红发少年势必不会引起他们的怀疑。

邓布利多感觉自己即将窒息在填满空气缝隙的雨中，有魔法屏障在头顶，所有的雨都在距离他们一米远以外的地方，代价是前路被瀑布似的水遮住了。他只能亦步亦趋地跟着金发少年走，观察他的每一次停止和前进。而格林德沃，他就像一个天生的探险者，为他劈开一条绝无仅有的生路。

他当然对巴黎了熟于心，邓布利多想，被他征服过的地方被他运筹帷幄的手指过，更早以前还作为地图的一部分存在于两个少年所计划的伟大世界构想中。

格林德沃稚嫩了二十多岁的声音清亮而委屈地抱怨着:“我本来不想接受采访，谁不到五十岁就给自己作一个传记?那听起来就像生命就要终结于此一样，但最高委员会和内务部都告诉我，作为一个精神领袖，您必须要对一些说辞有官方回答。”

邓布利多莞尔:“你难道认为光凭你在巴黎的演讲就能够像一座灯塔一样吸引迷途的羔羊吗？”

金发少年笑得张扬跋扈:“但是过去他们所洗脑群众的手段都失败了!看看被赶到东西伯利亚的苏联人吧，他们误以为在边界线上建立一堵墙就可以阻断公众获取信息的渠道，实际上，就凭他们的技术根本做不到这一点。”

他们终于来到一家甜品店前，小店的招牌上挂着几个哥特体的大字“巫师世纪万岁”，店主显然是个狂热的领袖追随者，他染了一头白发，穿着一件滑稽的风衣。

“我们没费多少力气就赶走了那群内斗的斯拉夫麻瓜——用俄罗斯巫师对付苏联人，困扰着那个奥地利画家的问题迎刃而解。而收服苏联巫师就更简单了:你告诉他们未来的生活依然有伏特加，没有斯大林，并且该有的会越来越多。所以说——”

邓布利多点了一小块蜂蜜蛋糕，店主笑眯眯地看着这两个显然是情侣的年轻人。

“所以我们尽情感谢伟大的领袖格林德沃先生吧！”店主数了数钱，“小alpha先生，和男朋友出来还谈什么政治?”

alpha没回答他的话，只是漫不经心地拨弄着红发少年被雨点飞溅的发丝，红发少年深深地咬了一口蛋糕，奶像一颗痣粘在他的嘴角。

“您的这家店以前是谁的呢？”邓布利多最终问道。

“不知道，大概是个和我一样以甜品为终生爱好和事业的麻瓜吧。”

店主好心地为邓布利多添了一勺奶油，又低下头做他的面包，就好像对方问的不是一个人类，而是今日天气如何，何处又死了一个奴隶一样。

“走吧，别问了，”格林德沃皱眉道，“所有人都是这么想的。”

他显然没想到原本已经化解矛盾的旅途上来了这么一出，连带着柠檬味的信息素都强了一倍。

邓布利多只觉得心头一梗，胃酸倒流，捂着肚子拱起腰。

这一次他没能吐出来，药效使身体背叛了他的情绪。他只是觉得一股困倦的温馨席卷了他的身体，肚子里那个微弱的，轻轻呼吸着的存在此刻无比清晰。

在没有生气的巴黎里，它是唯一可以确定的，保护着omega孕期脆弱心脏的存在。

邓布利多抬起头，格林德沃已经变回了中年人模样，他脱下风衣，alpha的味道披在他身上，而邓布利多只是揉揉眼睛，说该回家了。

“好，我们现在就回家，回属于我们的‘家’。”

幻影移形的前一秒，邓布利多才听见一点突兀的呼声，一个少女正唱着“巫师世纪万岁”。

8.谎言

他有三个月没真正意义上出过门了，格林德沃担心他现在的状况，又被施勒辛格医生训斥了一番，作为一个新手父亲，格林德沃可谓矜矜业业，态度诚恳。他依然带着邓布利多出门散心，只不过地点都改在纽蒙迦德不远处的山谷平原之间。

纽蒙迦德地势极高，很少有人能想到冰雪之下是鲜花的天堂，邓布利多差不多在河边看了一个季节的花，格林德沃显然有雅致给所有的花都施上了恒温魔法，他习惯于把周围的一切都布置得拥有配得上其高深造诣和地位的华丽。

于是他看见了梅花落在迎春花的骨朵上，昙花在夜晚滴着露水，风带去的只有清香。他唯独没有看见玫瑰，格林德沃说，他历经艰辛，唯独玫瑰怎么也种不好。

他说这话时，那副十六岁少年的神气又显露出来了，惹得邓布利多轻笑，却不敢细想。他最近在梦里频频回忆过去，此刻一点思绪都给他带来极大的负担。

到了第四个月的时候，肚子已经有些显怀，不知不觉中，他已经习惯了随手抚摸在那肿胀的小山包上，隔着一层肉凝视着孩子。格林德沃回来的时间越来越少，回来之后，总是带着一脸疲惫的微笑，把耳朵靠在他的腹部心便满意足地闭上眼睛。

施勒辛格照样来给他做检查，言辞之间礼数尽周，宛如无事发生。他说专家预测今年的冬天会史无前例地寒冷，孕夫要注意保暖，说医疗部要推行一项新的研究成果，可以使巫师们无痛分娩，遭到了保守派的极大反对，他说格林德沃大人正在与他们据理力争。最后他收起了听诊器，说格林德沃大人原来也有焦头烂额的时候啊。

“那是自然，他的事业总不是凭空就窜出来的吧。没有人一出现就会让所有人心悦诚服。”

“那么您呢，邓布利多教授?”施勒辛格拿出今日份的报纸，“您知道为什么人们都喜欢听王室秘莘么？王后对国王的服从是臣子对君主的威权的敬畏，以及那不知几分的omega对alpha的迷恋加成。”

“有很多人叫过我教授，比如说报纸上这位，”他扬起施勒辛格递给他的报纸，照片上的纽特·斯卡曼德惊慌地朝那虚无的空洞钻去，“通常这意味着他们对我职业生涯的认可，这与我是不是omega，是不是个同性恋无关。”

他翻过指责他与同为omega的学生相恋，以身侍人帮助对方逃走那一页，“也证明了至少从基本道德品质上我还没有什么污点。”

第二版上放着他俩婚礼时的照片，他几乎都要认不出那个有着惊慌茫然表情的自己。

“我敢打赌，等今晚上格林德沃先生回来，欧洲又要小小地变天了。”

邓布利多闭上眼睛，手上的报纸在烈焰中燃烧殆尽，“比如我们再也见不到下一期的《法国巫师周刊》了。”

“我会帮您的，邓布利多教授。”施勒辛格收起笑容，忧郁地，关切地看着他，拿出一小包药丸，“如果今晚发生什么事情，记得把这副药吃下去。”

“我可闻不出来这是黄岑还是藏红花。”

他笑着送别了医生，等他熄灭了手上的火苗，整个屋子都灰暗了。

9.狂怒

他知道城堡以外在下雨，巴黎下雨，维也纳不能例外，纽蒙迦德更不能例外，全世界都在下雨。他怀孕两个月之后，就听说全世界都进入了一个漫长的气候波动时期，除了他们结婚的那天以外，他几乎没见过哪天没有下雨。

格林德沃的大衣角还滴着水珠，可见屋外何等的风暴甚至冲破了他的魔法屏障。他没有从正门进来，而是直接跳上了他的窗户，异色的眼睛半眯起，就像一只波斯猫。

他脱下外套狠狠地吻邓布利多，带着爆裂的寒风的味道，邓布利多冷得打颤，但alpha收敛起了自己的柠檬味信息素，因而他又无理由可逃，格林德沃打了一个响指，卧室内蹿起一团微暗的蓝色火焰。

“你看了今天的报纸了吗。”

这是一个陈述句，格林德沃的声音淡得几近于虚无。

“你也会相信一份报纸么？明明你只要动动手指就能探查到真相。”

“我今日查封了那家报纸的总部，并且同意了保守派提出的自由言论法案。”格林德沃摸着他的脸，在两人的头顶点燃一团蓝火。

我真的成祸国妖姬了，邓布利多有些奇异地想，我竟然间接推动了一项不民主的法案的诞生。

“我第一反应是这才像你的风格，”邓布利多说，“所有人在为你疯狂的时候，哪怕你签下法案要他们集体支援东欧，他们也只会欢呼着‘格林德沃大人英明极了’。”

格林德沃咬着他的脖子，凶狠地咬，几近于野兽。又一道蓝色的火焰蹿出，这一回打在格林德沃的后脑勺，他看清了alpha的脸，也看见他几近于疯狂的眼神。

“我为什么要去探查真相？我只想你亲口告诉我，纽特·斯卡曼德是不是你放走的？”

这一次，蓝色的火焰出现在他的脖子后方，于是邓布利多以为，接下来就是献身于十字架的时刻了。犹如看着理智的高塔被舆论和嫉妒的洪流淹没，最终盲目的憎恨将掩埋两个人。

他闭上眼睛。

突然地，格林德沃轻笑着，慢条斯理地除去正装，抱着Omega躺下来。

“纽特·斯卡曼德，一个懦弱的Omega，他本来不该再次出现在任何与历史有关的文字上，现在几乎所有人都相信他与他同为Omega的导师有完全荒唐的情感关系。”

几团火焰越升越高，直到天花板，旋转着，靠近，擦出点点火花，聚集在一起，化作一面镜子。

邓布利多确定他看见了未来。

纽蒙迦德的雨下了一百年而未断绝，直到天气再次变冷，雨变成了雪，百木凋零，曾经的花园被厚重的银装覆盖，只有枯木在挣扎着纠缠着，城堡中，那个在另一个梦里挂着秋千的地方立着三个坟墓。

邓布利多感觉腹部剧烈地抽动了一下，他想要叫喊，但那动静很快地又被祥和的宁静所覆盖。他们躺在床上，在点着暖气的屋子内分享玫瑰蜂蜜的香味和近乎真实的温馨。

他看见了两个未来，一个玫瑰盛放，一个百木凋零。但他的孩子已经过早地、在他还来不及抉择时就出现了。

“专家说，情况很不好，气候对智慧生命的影响几乎是毁灭性的，从农田里，街道见，工厂中就是能瞧见，”格林德沃说，“你现在还计划着逃吗？”

“我记得你在拉雪兹第一次演讲时，你让他们看见了原子弹，他们信服了，畏惧了，于是赞颂你的英明，那么这一次，你认为你的道路就能解决下一个问题吗？”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

格林德沃叹气，抚摸他的眼角，“我从来没打算就用花言巧语使他们屈服。言语只能骗得了他们一时，当他们发现现实的楼阁不如故事中讲的那么雄伟之后，他们就会立刻醒来，所以我必须保证我讲的一切都要成真。”

邓布利多说:“你不可能靠一个人实现每个人的愿望。”

邓布利多感受alpha的手指在他太阳穴上按揉着。alpha曾经在婚礼上对他许下誓言，要照顾他爱他一辈子，无论生老病死。而他在戈德里克山谷的那个夏天的真正的誓言却不知留在了记忆里的哪一个角落。

天花板上的幻境化为碎片，像蒲公英的絮一样飘下来。一颗火星飞到邓布利多的眼角，格林德沃心头一动，就着两人极小的距离亲吻他的眼睛。邓布利多呜咽着，嘴巴微微张开，诱人的玫瑰气息引诱着格林德沃，于是他舔了舔那颗火星，在舌头发麻的时候放进那软糯的嘴里感受着花的清凉。

他们交换着口水，彼此之间有欲望有憎恨有不信任，用肉体试探着对方，唯独那爱意隐藏在重重顾虑之后。

格林德沃说:“我感觉艰难的时代要到了。”

这句话从巫师的最高领袖中说出来，无疑意味着一点:大难临头了。

10.妒火

那之后他又有几个月没出门，格林德沃未把他怀孕的消息公之于众，他也同样仍未做好成为母亲的准备。难以想象，如果有一天他走在街上，向他致意者不再叫他“邓布利多教授”或是“邓布利多先生”，而是“格林德沃夫人”或者“希尔德的母亲”，他会感到无所适从。

他从来不是专为家庭而生的，尽管他在学生中备受欢迎，有人评价他身上存在着伟大的“母性”，但当他某天凌晨因为异常的躁动而惊醒，感受到羞耻的疼痛蔓延至全身时，他一瞬间思虑的是惊恐甚至是憎恶，甚至感觉自己被淫秽的生育之神拥抱了。他解开自己的衬衫，上面是一大片白渍。

他甚至能感受到源源不断的奶随着信息素滚出来，使前面那两块软肉不断涨大，又因为前方孔隙的狭小而不甘心地堵在里面，化作刺骨的疼痛。

他想尖叫，每当他一个人的时候，他总要抑制着自己流泪的冲动。吸乳器在床头柜下第二格里，格林德沃已经为他贴心地背备好了一切，于是他开始诅咒格林德沃的贴心，诅咒他贴心背后那龌龊肮脏的心思，但他明明清楚这种指责简直是无理取闹，格林德沃拆开那些包裹时满脸都是担忧，说若我不在家你可怎么办啊，他回敬，我不是个易碎品。

他拿着小物件的手颤抖着，过去他只能感受到那里入住了一个新的生命，他和盖勒特·格林德沃的头生子。除去那些干呕的感觉之外这孩子便与他毫无瓜葛，现在他终于意识到自己是个母亲了，他要经历鬼门关前的阵痛后与这个孩子相见，把胀痛的乳头喂给他以安抚那无休止的哭泣。

他能预感到那必定是一个alpha，他多数时候很安静，在只是偶尔会被母亲所受的外界刺激惊醒，他是一个敏锐的格林德沃。邓布利多还给那孩子取好了名字，就叫希尔德布兰特，他不知道这个名字是讽刺了格林德沃，还是诅咒了这个本该与一切纠葛无关的孩子。但有一点可以明确:当他确实地，在寂静中听见那小小的心跳声时，他开始避免回忆起预言的结局。

他攒足力气吸出一点奶水，感觉自己精疲力尽，这孩子还在源源不断地吸食他的能量。等待他终于能勉强体面地出门时，他体面地穿上了久违的三件套。

另一个omega的气息闯入了他的领地范围，他本能地拉紧了衣服。

一个约摸只有十六岁的法国少年打量着他，见他一步步走来，既不行礼，也不离去。

他立即明白了这几个月来留言的新风向，那些beta女仆们显然没有受到风闻的影响，她们不知道该如何处置这不速之客。

“阿不思·邓布利多先生，久闻大名，您比我想象中看起来要年轻些，也没有传说中一般拥有……让修士变成淫棍的能力。”

一旦他张嘴，就暴露出自己的幼稚。但他没有擅自给中年教师的名字加上格林德沃的后缀，这使得邓布利多坦然地原谅了他。

红发omega笑道:“可惜这里没有一个淫棍来帮我证明这一点。如果真有这项能力，我何须去教书，直接售卖信息素香水便可以发家致富，拿钱投入科研之中了。”

那少年涨红了脸，似乎在考虑如何接话，“但您迷住了世界上最伟大的巫师先生——曾经迷住了他。外面所有人都在谣传您拿身体换取了斯卡曼德兄弟的性命，因为你同时与他们纠缠不清。”

看来流言比他想象中更糟糕一点，几年前他的名字还常常在学术周刊上出现，是专业领域内最负盛名的学者之一，一旦八卦流行起来，他们就将他昔日的成就一笔勾销了。

“我希望明天不要听见他们说，忒修斯是为了我才带人与英国魔法部决裂的。”然后他看见少年一副“你怎么知道没有”的表情迅速住了嘴。

他投降，抚摸着少年的头，后者几乎恼怒，想从他的魔爪中逃开。

“你怎么这么不走心!我可是来取代你的地位的!”

那少年解开自己的衣领，他的脖子上套着一条红色的丝巾。

他们或许把他婚礼上赌气的创举当成了某种神秘的仪式，甚至擅自将其与腺体崇拜拉上关系。但少年的发色比他的暗淡多了，他看上去就像巴黎城里最普通的打扮得花枝招展的那类贵族omega。

邓布利多觉得好笑:“那你取代我之后打算做什么呢？”

少年眼睛一亮，开始绘声绘色地描绘出那宛如卡通一般的世界:“我会全心全力支持格林德沃大人的工作，为他学习德语、政治和历史，陪他一起接待外宾，如果有人胆敢反抗他的统治，我就把他抓起来。”

“等等，你怎么能去抓人呢，”邓布利多好心提醒他，“你只是个政治象征罢了，没有实权。”

“我会去争取的，”少年高傲地扬起头，“我会证明第一夫人不仅仅是个花瓶，同样能干实事。”

“没那么简单，当你处在这个位置的时候，正是这种地位使得你必须成为一个谨言慎行的花瓶，”邓布利多说，“如果家族内同时出现两个以上的议员，无论他们出现在哪个党派都会受到审查，即使是在美国，你见过总统任职期间总统夫人同时担任国务卿吗？”

“我会成为那个特例，”少年骄傲道，旋即用悲悯的眼神望着邓布利多，“您看起来依然很好，但仍旧不可避免地老去了，您缺乏斗志，我不知道领袖如何能容忍他的身边睡着一个好好先生。”

“他的斗志最旺盛的时候，足足为我描绘了整个欧洲的蓝图!”一个威严的愤怒的声音响起，邓布利多看着已站在少年身后多时的alpha，对少年做了个耸肩的动作。

少年脸色苍白，眼前的人正是他在海报和记录电影中看了无数次的，朝思暮想的盖勒特·格林德沃。

格林德沃毫不怜惜地扯着他的丝巾，少年尖叫着，泪水迅速糊满了脸。

“他十八岁时比你聪明多了，”他看了看邓布利多，对方明显要他放开那个少年，但他已决心表明自己的态度，“是谁提议派你来的?拉莫尔的连襟，还是布朗热的叔父，难不成是热尔保小姐本人把你寄过来的?你知道当你走进这个城堡的那一刻起，所有人都在等着看你的笑话么？”

那少年仪容尽失，在地上乱糟糟地抽噎着。

邓布利多有些愧疚了，他之所以刚才给少年设套，不过是对他的张扬跋扈有所不满，想给他一个小小的教训，但眼前对这个十八岁的孩子来说太过了。

“盖勒特，适可而止吧。”

格林德沃怒极反笑:“你还帮他说话?还是说你也想享受和别人分享丈夫的滋味了？”

邓布利多差点发起火来，但他看见格林德沃双颊绯红，感觉此事背后颇有蹊跷，便服了软，“他只是个孩子，不是所有孩子都像你曾经那么早熟聪慧。”

格林德沃整整盯了他一分钟，松开手，少年跌落在地上，他走到邓布利多跟前时，后者被针芒般锐利的信息素刺激得胸前又泛起疼痛。

alpha通常不会主动发情，邓布利多与他结婚数月，深知对方自制力极强，一个可怕的预感浮现在他的思考中，他转头看那少年，果然已经开始意识模糊地呻吟了。

“我们得赶快把他送回去，不然等他彻底进入发情期你就百口莫辩了。”邓布利多试图把那颗正在自己后颈舔嗅的脑袋扳正，后者只是伸手招来一个家养小精灵，留下一句“哪儿来的送回哪儿去”。

然后他抓着自家omega的手，幻影移形到卧室里，关上门的那一刻，信息素铺天盖地地包围了邓布利多，他的热血从脚底一路直上冲上头顶，前端飞速地翘起来。格林德沃亲完他的后颈，毫不怜惜地咬了下去，炽热的昂扬同时贯穿了期待已久的小穴，他一瞬间有些惊恐地捂住肚子，但格林德沃又飞快地抽了出来，当他再次进入时，已经换上了十足温柔的动作。

“我恨不得把你全吃干净，可惜这个孩子还没出来!”

这是他们自怀孕以后第一次欢爱，他能看出格林德沃忍得辛苦，在亲吻他的乳尖时，双唇都在颤抖，然后他的鼻子嗅了嗅，手上也按住那略微凸起的小点。

“别按了，疼!”邓布利多抱怨道。

“我想了六个月的东西终于出现了，”alpha咬着他的乳尖，一边用手按摩，一边轻轻地吸吮，含糊不清地说，“我不在时你要怎么办啊！”

alpha吮吸得滋滋作响，抽动也没有停止，邓布利多感受到胸前和身下同时流出水来，羞耻地用脸颊蹭着枕头，企图把自己埋进去，但格林德沃把他抱起来，抵在床头，以方便更好地含住。

胀痛一点点消失，取而代之的是快感，格林德沃笑道:“这么容易就吸出来了，你是用了我买的小东西吗？”

“盖勒特，你今天喝了什么来路不明的饮料吗……啊！”

格林德沃顶到他的生殖腔，又意犹未尽地退出来。

“回答我，你用了吸乳器吗？”alpha吮完左边，发现右边已经流出奶来。

“用了……”

“诚实，”格林德沃愉快而留恋地从柔软的腔口退出，“他们递给我那杯饮料的时候我就看出来了……我只喝了一口。”

邓布利多感觉自己被抛进了一块棉花之中，抓不住方向和虚实，他在婚后常常有类似的感觉，千种不同的比喻，他猜想自己眼中失控的丑态或许是alpha眼里的美景，因为对方明显变得更大了。

“他们没理由现在就毒死我，”格林德沃轻柔却快速地撞击了几下，“法国魔法部长给我带来了这杯酒，说是一份惊天礼物，我倒要看看他们明天用什么表情面对我。”

“我该说你是对自己太自信了……还是……”

久违的高潮把他带入天堂的喜悦中，他感觉自己已经渴望太久了，甚至觉得爱格林德沃太晚，与他相处的日子又太短，肚子里的宝贝只是微微地踢了他一脚，又陷入美梦之中，他任凭自己靠在alpha的胸膛，感觉眼泪和崩溃的喜悦袭击了他，omega的天性此刻从未离他这么近过。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

“你刚才说我怎么了？”

格林德沃意犹未尽地舔着omega的胸口，手指在对方的太阳穴和头皮上摩挲，邓布利多像一只餍足的猫，专心致志地数着alpha的眼睫毛。

“自信或者毫无危机意识，万一他真的选择了最不理智的路，你打算拿生命去冒险吗？”

“你在关心我。”格林德沃亲昵地蹭了蹭他。

“你现在活着的价值比死亡更大，”邓布利多佯装冷漠，格林德沃试图搬过他的脸吻一吻嘴唇，他却别过脸去，两人反复几次，最终Omega仍无奈地让丈夫如了愿，“好吧，你介意给我讲一讲气候问题吗。”

11.冰河世纪

帕维尔·诺瓦克从天文台上跳下来，伟大的巫师领袖正在观摩各地质时代的图片，听见响声便转过头来。他只带着罗西尔小姐，但科学家知道，这座科研基地已经被重兵里外包围起来。

“我们注意到，一颗计算之外的星体进入了太阳系边缘，目前尚不清楚磁场是否因此发生了改变。”

维斯切克捧来一把红色的泥土，“就在一个月以前，乌克兰平原上的泥土颜色变浅了，我们检测到雨的ph值不断降低，在巴黎，柏林，维也纳，华沙的样本报告都呈现同样的趋势，来自利物浦的情报显示，海水正在向冰盖区转移。”

“类似的著作我看得不多，但我注意到似乎目前的研究仍未揭晓气候变异的原因，”格林德沃拨弄着他的魔杖，“你们预测一下，最极端的情况可能会如何？”

“上一次小冰期就在本世纪初刚刚过去，最冷的时代并不可考——科研所麻瓜们留下来的零散资料中显示，诸多神话中所记载的大洪水时代可能就是冰期末留下的遗迹。因此，结果是多样的，它既可能只改变普通群众的生活方式，也可能将旧的世界......”

他没能继续说下去，畏惧地望着格林德沃，格林德沃正看着窗外连绵不断的雨，良久思索。

格林德沃的异瞳似乎失去了效力，在他进行干预之前，人类世界几乎以爆炸指数式的速度发展着，他看见人类与巫师大动干戈，彼此仇杀，一开始巫师占据上风，因为他们天然就对各种化学元素与神奇生物运用自如。但人类似乎在短暂生命里拥有更多前进和热忱，在几场足以毁灭整个欧洲的爆炸之后，五千年来一切文明都回到了原点，这场战争没有任何赢家。于是他出手了，冷酷武断，因而在今日的欧洲大陆上，幸存的人类在波兰所建立的“特殊营地”里苟延残喘，但格林德沃只是把他们限制在那里，他不需要通过无尽的剥削来压榨这群可怜的无能力者的最后价值。

他与邓布利多最初的分歧也来源于此，两人相隔天涯时在社论上的争吵和讽刺如今都成为被禁止的知识，他也不想再过多回忆，在对待人类的问题上，他自认为两者并无高下之分，但自己才是更加现实的一个，“在十三世纪以前，两种智慧生命从来没平起平坐过。”

他不得不有些恶毒地思忖，这一意料之外的灾难甚至更好地佐证了自己的说法和道路，黑死病不过六七年，甚至将一场绵延了百年的战争斩为两半，灾难时期的混乱具有其普适性但通常无法形成有秩序的规模，即使他现在看不见除了墓碑之外的任何讯息，有一点却可以明确：他们需要团结。

那天晚上，他仅在办公室里点了一支蜡烛，通过广播向全世界宣布第一夫人已经怀孕，然后看见了普通人此生都难以一见的景象：电灯纷纷亮起来了，隔着雨滴的窸窣他甚至能听见嘈杂的议论声，文达告诉他从法国魔法部发来十三道函电。半个小时后，热尔保女士站在门外大声地祈求原谅。

格林德沃心事重重地翻开在逃追击犯名录，在写着忒修斯·斯卡曼德的一页留下深深的印痕。

他们把那女士从湿淋淋的世界里解救出来，用她的解职说明垫一碗姜汤送给她，格林德沃至始至终没有见她，第二天一早，那女士就离开了奥地利，有消息称她朝远东逃去，却在路上失去踪影。

造访纽蒙迦德的人又多了起来，邓布利多只担心山谷中的花被人踩死，往往要亲自叮嘱接待。没过几日，前来拜访的人听说了一些小道消息，纷纷带着鲜花造访，格林德沃往往要检查一遍花是不是红色的，是否有人送来玫瑰，但这丝毫阻挡不了谄媚者的热情。

柯林斯女士，他曾经的学生，罕见地没有对他表示祝福之人，眼神游移地告诉他远东苏联人类保留区发生了一场暴动，邓布利多微微一愣，用魔法给房间进行了隔音。

“领袖宣布您怀孕的第二天起，据说苏联人民委员会对斯卡曼德先生和戈德斯坦恩小姐等人进行了审查，很多人不愿意再相信叛军的忠诚。”

“因为他们和我有联系么，”邓布利多慨叹道，“你也曾经是我的学生，现在却在新政府里如鱼得水，看来格林德沃的宽容之心甚至还要博大点。”

“他们似乎都默认您已经彻底投入格林德沃先生的阵营之中，报纸上称这个孩子的降临意味着一千年来前所未有的伟大和平时代的开始。”

晚上他就看见了实例，格林德沃带他出席设在比利时王宫里的庆祝晚宴，这一次所有人同时向他们两个致意，已经归附的各国魔法部长纷纷前来送上祝词，歌唱格林德沃在演讲之中曾经畅想过的美好未来。邓布利多摇着杯中的葡萄汁，感觉到文字和窗外的夜景完全是两个世界，在这里他看不见灯红酒绿，只有树的阴影在雨丝中静默地呼吸。

外面响起了轰隆的雷声，雨的哭叫似乎开始渐渐地吞噬大厅内安逸舒缓的音乐，嘈杂的范围有所缩小，靠近窗户的几个人已经停止了交谈，惊讶地看着那被限制在华丽窗框之外的白色闪电。

格林德沃从政要的包围中静悄悄地挤出，悄声问他要不要休息。他笑着摇了摇头，把丈夫又推入那几个热情到极点的部长委员中，自己抚摸着肚子在大厅内悠悠地转起圈来，格林德沃见他并无大碍，又开始应酬起来。

雷鸣声不规则地穿插在钢琴小提琴之间，邓布利多想起爱伦坡所描绘的场景，所有人都沉浸在酒色之中，所有人都是静止的，除了——

他和那个站在边缘的，身上有着明显魔力伪装痕迹的alpha女性。

那女人身边寥寥地围着几个人，举起酒杯对他示意，他绕着圈子朝目的地行进，那女人不着痕迹地绕开了仍欲交谈的几个贵族小姐，朝会场后方走去。

一道惊雷劈开了宁静的假象，天空在瞬间闪亮如昼，继而陷入黎明前的黑暗中，电力系统被破坏，所有人的心脏都被震颤了，一小段时间的鸦雀无声中，他们甚至分辨不出谁发出了被阻断的惨叫声，接下来惊呼和尖叫接管了这一切，有人用魔杖点起一个小小的灯，他们看见有人倒在了血泊中，庆典变成了一件惨案。

挪威魔法部官员沾了脑浆的手上握着一个玻璃杯，玻璃碎屑凌乱地卡在胸口，腹部，大腿。

邓布利多反应最快，他叫守卫请来医护人员。接着格林德沃站了出来，洪亮而威严的声音回荡在整个大厅里。

“安静，我们会尽快处理这次意外，并安排人员护送各位回到家中。”

但在那突如其来的一个小时里，人流仍有着小小的混乱，格林德沃伸长了脖子寻找邓布利多的踪影，怀孕的omega却不见了。

他向文达和奎妮交代了几句，匆匆从后门出去。

蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩卸下伪装，脸上尽是长途跋涉的沧桑，她看着邓布利多的肚子欲言又止。邓布利多靠近她时，她尴尬地往后退了一步。

“教授，我来是为了两个斯卡曼德的性命。”

“情况已经到这么严重的地步了么？你们预估一下是否能朝更东边走去?”

“我们没办法走，在一路向东的路上起义军收留了一大批来自东欧不愿意服从格林德沃统治的巫师，最终足足比我们一开始带去的人多了两倍，带着这么多人离开，想要不留痕迹几乎是不可能的。”

“苏联人采取了什么手段才能掣肘两个巫师?”

“因为有巫师背叛了我们，”蒂娜的双眼在雨中显得幽深而悲伤，“也有可能是别处来的巫师，但我无法想象在格林德沃之外还有另一支势力在追踪我们。”

“你们告诉那位领袖，我仍与起义军同在，”邓布利多道，“最近请注意一下天气状况，要尽一切力量团结可团结的群体。”

“不，既然您没有转变阵营，我就得带您离开这里，”蒂娜摇摇头。

邓布利多下意识地反驳，在这六个月期间，他有很多想法和怨言，唯独没有离开的计划。“我已经走不了了。”

“为什么呢，您害怕格林德沃先生会找到我们吗？我们在苏联开发了一种绝密咒语，可以在离开过程中全程掩饰信息素和形体。”

“我就是不能，”邓布利多叹息道，“我被锁住了。”

“被这个孩子吗？”蒂娜看着他的肚子，“您终究为了这个孩子心软了。”

“被未来的预言，”邓布利多看着远处那个若隐若现的高大身影，举起魔杖指向蒂娜，“苏联是不是也在下雨?”

蒂娜变回了晚会上的伪装，就连信息素都发生了变化，她惊讶于邓布利多原来早就会了他们研究了几日几夜的魔法。

“苏联在下雪，我们以为只是气候问题，现在才八月，符拉迪沃斯托克的雪快盖住膝盖了。”

“这是一场硬仗，如果情报没有问题，地球将要进入严冬……拜托你一定要回到纽特的身边，”邓布利多拍拍她的肩膀，这次蒂娜没有躲闪，“这场斗争可能会改变我们制定好的所有计划，如果失败，还会改变结局。”

蒂娜似懂非懂地点了点头，“这实在是太意外了，如果您说的是真的，那么真是上天都在眷顾格林德沃，”女孩咬着下唇，“苏联快没有余粮了。”

“我会尽力的，”他竭尽所能安慰这个姑娘，“他马上就要过来了，快点离开吧。”

格林德沃绕过转角走廊，一眼就看见那在雨中伫立的身影，他急跑过去，为两人身上打上保温咒语。

“你疯了吗，只开着屏障，一点保温措施都没做!”

“我感受不到寒冷，希尔德也是，”他摸了摸肚子，“我甚至感受不到冰河世纪来临的前兆。”

“今天的事情是一场意外，但我不知道上天是否在冥冥之中为未来的结局埋下伏笔。”格林德沃搓着omega的手，在上面哈气，“我必须得采取一点措施，不然媒体要炸锅了。”

12.美丽新世界

“本报讯:挪威魔法部外交官阿列克斯·萨缪尔森于昨日在原比利时王宫举行的晚会上突发脑溢血身亡。欧洲联合魔法部最高委员会对此深感痛惜，格林德沃先生亲自前往葬礼致辞。据悉，萨缪尔森先生生前为挪威保守党议员……”

在私下里，党派内部的交流中，谋杀的传言仍占据了极大市场，有人猜测格林德沃上一次推行omega人权法案与言论自由法案时，保守党人士的激烈反对招致了他的厌恶。

很快的，这种言论也日渐稀少——他们都获得了莫名其妙的罪名，从此消失在日常生活中。渐渐地不再有人提及此事，时值新年，格林德沃在祝辞中的妙语连珠成为了新的谈资，大家也淡忘了那些不可捉摸的流言。

十二月二十五日曾是麻瓜的圣诞节，大街上仍有些巫师为树和楼房装饰出一点节日的气息，但寒冷主宰着人们的行动。巫师们躲在家中，因而第一夫人生产的消息并没有很快地传播出来。

邓布利多感觉自己被架在烤箱上，下半身被开了个巨大的窟窿，他没有尖叫，整个过程中痛得只能不停吸气抽泣，他在房间内呆了整整八个小时，在医生们不言不语的紧张的气氛中，他认为自己要送命于此。

他听见格林德沃在门外和医生争论着什么，可他无论如何也听不清具体的内容，但他一下子抓住了那个有关孩子的单词。

他们在谈“双胞胎”，邓布利多想，他在整个孕期中只听见了一个呼吸声，每次只有一种胎动，那么另一个到底是从哪里出来的?

想象接下来就被剧痛打断了，他徒劳地深呼吸着，按照医生所嘱咐的方法用力，但仍然无济于事，于是他们拿出了手术刀，在征询过他的意见之后，又走出去一个人，想必去问了他的丈夫。过了一会儿那医生进来了，于是他们开始打麻药，在他肚子上破开一道口子。

他还很虚弱，麻药让他昏昏欲睡，但他在恍惚之间看见了两个孩子，剪断脐带之后此起彼伏地哭泣着，他带着一点疑惑，一些劫后余生的庆幸感陷入了黑暗之中。

格林德沃只看了那对小猴子一眼，便冲了进去，询问每一个正在阻止他的医生。待得到长幼平安的消息后，他抹了一把汗，虚脱地靠在门把上。


	7. Chapter 7

他知道自己正在梦里，因为格林德沃正在和“纽特”交谈，在那个被三十二道咒语封起来的牢房里。他不知道自己是什么，也无从出口，他漂浮在天花板上，宛如看一出哑剧。

格林德沃朝男孩甩出一管抑制剂，男孩接了，却没有打在手臂上。他全身都湿透了，两个人的表情却是冷漠的，冷漠得就像婚礼那天的自己，过了一会儿，格林德沃离开了，于是那男孩渐渐透明了，身上发出一道光，渐渐变成了……

谁?

记忆还没冲出禁锢，他的眼前就彻底地白了，虚无，生命召唤着现实的光辉。

格林德沃趴在他腰边睡着了，他看看自己的肚子，已经平坦下来。于是他试着动了动，腹部撕裂般地疼。格林德沃醒了，连忙端起床头的水杯。

他靠在alpha的手臂上喝了一口，声音干涩:“孩子们呢？”

格林德沃犹豫了一下，走出门，不一会儿抱来一个粉红色的襁褓。

邓布利多看着这个脑袋上有层金色绒毛的小女孩，她健康，看起来比阿利安娜刚出生时大很多，白白胖胖，呼吸声均匀，他看着她却怎么也找不到安宁，心脏在犹疑中悸动。

“还有一个呢，我们的希尔德布兰特呢？”

“他……情况不太好，正在监护室里面。”

邓布利多猛然坐起，把自己疼得死去活来。格林德沃赶紧搂住他躺下，接过那个因晃动瘪了瘪嘴的孩子。

邓布利多看起来快崩溃了:“你告诉我到底是怎么一回事儿?”

“孩子们出来的时候，希尔德被女儿的脐带缠住了脖子，呼吸极其微弱，几乎吐不出声音。医生们几乎以为他已经死在肚子里了，但过了十分钟以后，这孩子开始吐积水，无论如何，总归是活下来了。”

一切的疑惑都被解开了，他听见的动静和呼吸都是女儿的声音，当他抚摸着肚子时，这位在胎盘中差点意外夺取孪生哥哥一切的女孩才是回应者。

“把她给我，我再看一看。”

格林德沃有些犹豫，“阿不思，这不是她的错……”

“你觉得我是这种人吗，”邓布利多叹息道，接过女儿，抚摸她还没完全消皱的额头，“我们得给她起个名字。”

“叫亚尔薇特如何?”格林德沃凑近女儿，数着小姑娘浓密的睫毛，“她霸道又强悍，将来一定是个alpha。”

“她是个惊喜，”邓布利多的手移动到那小小的脑袋上，“我从来没想过我能一次拥有两个孩子。”

“第一次抱这个小丫头时，她的声音震得我手抖。她一定很喜欢表现自己，而且，她很漂亮。”

“现在能看出来什么啊。”邓布利多摇摇头，脸上却带着笑意，亚尔薇特似乎感受到双亲之间的动静，呜呜地哭了起来。

“你把她弄醒了，快点喂奶!”格林德沃故作夸张。

“少指使我!”他笑骂道。

但邓布利多还是解开了衣襟，并催赶着似乎打算矗立在此的丈夫，格林德沃想起自己还要去看希尔德，便不情不愿、大摇大摆地离开了房间。门刚一关，邓布利多听见一声窒闷的敲击声，接着城堡内的报警器响起来，护士开始尖叫，警卫员大声呵斥着。

“盖勒特!”他忍着剧痛高叫着。

“我没事!”他听见alpha的声音越来越远。过了几分钟，门开了，施勒辛格带着引流纸和消毒液，脸上还有一点魔力泄露的痕迹。

“领袖先生很好，您大可以放心。现在我们得继续清理一下您肚子里的积淤。”

“如果您指的是在自己家里突发安全事故而我至今没能见到我的合法丈夫是一件很值得放心的事情的话。”

“您不过才五分钟没见他啊，”施勒辛格大笑，“家，合法丈夫，这些词语在您嘴里说出来真奇妙。”

傍晚时分，待邓布利多睡下，奥古斯汀·施勒辛格便转而为格林德沃检查后颈上的伤口。

他不是专职妇产科医生，因而仅仅接受了一些引流恢复工作。在那几个护士朝刚出门的领袖先生致意时，他们也未发现任何问题，直到那个用过的针头变成了一根崭新的魔杖，这名看起来无任何特别之处的女性beta突然开始攻击格林德沃，纵然格林德沃反应极快，也未想到过会在自家受到袭击，混战中，他后颈挨了一大下，信息素开始成倍爆炸，那女人突然腿软，接着被格林德沃用变出来的套索捆起来。

“原来叛军还有人力当刺客，看来是我小看你们了。”格林德沃挥一挥魔杖，护士悬在半空之中，喉咙因为锁链咕噜咕噜地响着。

但格林德沃似乎发现了什么，魔杖再次动起时，护士又狠狠摔在了地上。因为信息素的散逸，除了施勒辛格，其余医护人员几乎全部匆匆地离开了。格林德沃并未对此提出异议，他缓慢地松开女人脖子上的桎梏。护士大声吸气，从喉咙里挤出冷笑。

“您以为全世界只有英国魔法部那群老古董反抗您吗？您以为自己的统治固若金汤吗？”

“我当然不这么认为，否则我明天就去撤销斯卡曼德兄弟的追捕令。”

他说了实话，他爬得太高，纵然有千分自信，内心的惶恐和不安感仍能从各个纷乱复杂的细节中透露出来，他看得多了，唯恐另外有人同样发现这制度之下存在纰漏。无人知道夜里他常常惊醒，再抱着omega光滑而温暖的背庆幸脆弱的幸福依旧存在。

但他的惊恐不是留给这个不知好歹的刺杀者的，“你打算抵抗的最后吗，凭着你的血液和头发，你根本不知道我们能追踪到哪里。”

“无所谓，因为我只是一个微不足道，全凭一腔热血而来的小棋子罢了。”

他记得那女人灰飞烟灭时纹丝不动的躯体，记得格林德沃朝他投来的冰凉的眼神，他记得自己点头微笑，询问那危险的捕猎人是否需要检查后颈的伤口，于是几个小时后他来到了这里。

格林德沃脸上一直没褪去潮红，他似乎有意地克制着呼吸，但那无济于事，alpha信息素就像一把利剑刺激着方圆几百里内所有生物，施勒辛格庆幸自己已经接受过标记，对别的alpha的信息素并不敏感，但邓布利多教授……

他告诉alpha没有别的问题，只是在很长一段时间内，格林德沃都无法控制信息素的浓度，而格林德沃本人又是如此优秀而强大的alpha，信息素浓度几乎是平均水平的两三倍。他反复斟酌后，又劝对方近期离妻子远一点，以避免教授近期刚刚好转的信息素敏感症再次加深。听到最后，格林德沃终于忍不住皱眉，他们才刚拥有两个孩子，现在却要分隔两地。

奇怪的是，希尔德却并不抗拒他的信息素，那个放在过上层层棉被的，还插着导管的小朋友在熟睡中本能地握着父亲的手指，命运还未向他们揭开冷酷无情的本质。格林德沃当时只是想着，等待两个孩子平安长大，红日再一次在天空上升起时，他可以带着他们在鲜花永不凋谢的山谷里纵情欢乐。

邓布利多抱着孩子睡了一夜，第二天，护士们带走了亚尔薇特，雷声大作，他不安地盯着孩子随门后那披着长风衣的身影远去。接下来，施勒辛格和他所熟识的侍女们来回进出。

三天之后他下了床，而格林德沃似乎成了城堡中的鬼魅，他能感受到信息素在何处停留，留下急步后一连串泡沫似的痕迹，却在他每每想要一探究竟，前往触摸时消失得无影无踪。

他去看希尔德，那孩子比格林德沃当日所述好了很多，但他依旧闭着眼睛，使得目前的内心又甜蜜又忐忑地猜想着，更重要的是，他能在保温室里嗅见比别处浓上好几倍的alpha信息素。格林德沃除了工作之外的别的时间一定都花在此地了，那么他又为什么不肯见他呢？

他嘲笑自己这时候就像一个还在学校里的少年一般胡思乱想，甚至当“思念”这个词语出现在他脑海里时，第一反应是否认自己，他专心致志地照看着两个孩子，护士告诉他该如何用正确的姿势抱他们，如何给他们喂奶。

他只做了一次就克服了羞愧，但随之而来的忧愁淹没了他:希尔德总是吐奶，脸颊憋得青紫，但他又常常饿，邓布利多无数次在凌晨听见他的哭泣，唯一令他觉得安慰的是，当他几乎崩溃时，亚尔薇特总是像感应到什么似的，咿咿呀呀，不再给他添更多麻烦。

一周后，他刚给亚尔薇特喂完奶，正无奈又温柔地哄着希尔德时，他感觉那门开了一道缝，于是立刻举起魔杖打开了那扇门，alpha看起来没什么变化，眼神暗淡了许多。

他明白对方正在偷看自己，但他还想逃到哪里去呢？

“你还好么？”你听听，他们说起话来就像陌生人。

“我很好……我该走了。”格林德沃转过身。

“你不该回避问题，盖勒特，你本来不该是这种人，”邓布利多克制着自己的语气，“难道雨一直不停，你就一直不回来吗？”

他猜出了十有七八，alpha那流窜的柠檬气息和因体温而发挥掉的雨的湿气，并且他从施勒辛格那里听说，又有一大批青年巫师奔赴边界。

他也本能地为信息素刺激感到难受，但alpha的态度才是他疼痛的关键因素，“你是不是觉得，你无论从身体还是从理念上都会伤害到我?”

“我没有，”格林德沃徒劳地辩解着，但他自己都知道这是谎言，尽管他鲜少去回忆，但婚礼上那条红丝巾无疑仍留在他的心里，“你瞧，你现在带着两个孩子，我不能总是去刺激你，但我的信息素最近出了一些问题……”

“你为什么不早点告诉我?一年前纠缠着我要解决掉信息素问题的格林德沃先生去哪里了？”邓布利多把孩子小心翼翼地裹在被子里，朝自己的丈夫走去。他走一步，格林德沃就退一步，直到他们都退出门外，直到格林德沃卡在楼梯之间。

“鉴于你一遇到紧张的事情就有隐瞒我的习惯，我猜伟大的领袖先生是遇见什么重大挫折了？你终于发现所有人并不按照你想象中那样出牌么？”

“我从来都没以为别人就该照着我的做法一致行动!”

“对，你当然没有。”邓布利多轻声道。

只是一路上幸运眷顾他太多，他就像人类宗教里永不出错的神灵。

他们听见两个孩子同时哭泣，邓布利多一把拽过格林德沃，他的身体还很虚弱，但格林德沃屈从了，乖乖让他抓着领子回到房间。

“你抱希尔德，他总是不太听我的安抚，”邓布利多晃着亚尔薇特，“每次你的信息素特别浓时，他就很乖巧。”

“我们是多么失败的一对父母啊，”格林德沃说，“我们既没有解决孩子的问题，也没有解决自己的问题。”

“至少现在我与你身处一室不会呼吸加速了，”邓布利多轻声道，“这几天我睡觉的时候，除了被孩子们吵，还时常被雷声惊醒。”

“我们开了三天的会，依旧没找到合适的解决方法，已经有五个军团被派去建设边境保温工程，但效果甚微。”

“在边境?我们和苏联的边境还没划明呢。”

亚尔薇特啊啊叫着，朝母亲的脸上吐泡泡，邓布利多被喷了一脸口水，无奈又疲惫。

格林德沃笑了一下，仍保持那副心事重重的神态，“而且，在乌拉尔河周围甚至有小规模冲突……你能想象吗？几个巫师带着一群人类就敢和装备精良的我们碰硬，他们没有保温魔法，却穿得不比我们厚多少，而且每一次新的战役开始都能看见他们的进步。苏联人的意志实在是令人惊叹。”

“但是寒冷迟早会毁灭他们。”

双方都沉默了一下，过一会儿希尔德开始哭泣，格林德沃确认再三，示意两人换过手中的易碎品。邓布利多解开衣襟，并不避讳，等希尔德将那小口含进去后，卧室内的空气变得古怪又酸涩。

“盖勒特，你真的不考虑和他们合作么？”

格林德沃背过脸，“是他们不愿与我合作，他们痴心妄想拥有比巫师更卓然的地位，只要他们有这种想法，人类迟早会背叛巫师。与其后来被背刺一刀，不如一开始就把条件给他们说清楚。”

他站起来，“人类是最热衷于背信弃义的……利己主义者。”

“我现在已经不指望能说服你了，因为按照目前的情况来看，只有你的欧洲才有抵抗这次严寒的能力，而人类，除非他们在十年之内将科技发展到一个新的纪元，”邓布利多急促道，心脏加速。他早就思考过这样的未来，第一场战争他们既输在军事力量上，也输给了大自然，“最后活下来的人类也可能是你送到波兰集中营的那批，那时候的欧洲大陆上已经没有自由人了。”

“我脑子很乱，”教授承认道，“历史上从来没发生过这样的事情，我们和人类既不是共生关系，也不应该是敌对关系，事情到底是怎么发展到这一步的呢？”

“我等着历史给我下判决书，”格林德沃眼神幽深，“在那之前，我不会改变我的主意。”


	8. Chapter 8

13.命运之轮

施勒辛格再次给他带来意料之外的消息。

阿不福思在爱丁堡的乡村地区建立了一个反对格林德沃统治的地下机构，名字叫凤凰社，具体社员处于极度秘密状态。很早以前，在格林德沃的军队还未远涉重洋以前，他们就谈过这样一个情报机构的建立。阿不福思不愧为邓布利多家族的血脉，即使没有阿不思的帮助，他也能在重重困难下白手起家。

“您是怎么了解到这些的?”在生产之前，他不时地看见医生，难以想象他在极短的时间内来来回回到英国去。

“我母家的所有beta，无论男女，已经全部被征召进边防队伍了，无论他们是否有参军义务，”医生刚给希尔德打完针，动作丝毫未受交谈的影响，“陆军体检处排满了人，即使在格林德沃大人征服东欧平原时，我也从未见过如此快的征兵速度。”

他抹了抹眼睛，邓布利多才发现omega的眼眶全红了，“没有丈夫我可以靠自己，假如我再失去别的亲人，那活着也没有什么意义了……我是站在您这边的，教授。我的丈夫牺牲时正攻入英国魔法部的资料室，我后来去过那里，成功取到了那些看似并没有多大用处的资料，毕竟阿不福思先生可不是逃犯。”

“你应该庆幸他还没有开始管控各地区边境，”邓布利多还沉浸在令人震惊的消息中，“不过我估计快了。”

显然地，格林德沃再一次选择了隐瞒，而他的第一反应却是理解。从某种意义上来说，他知道任凭事情恶化下去就迟早会有这么一天，格林德沃隐瞒他，是因为他心中有愧，他无法面对自己，他也无法向自己解释。

而且，就算他告诉了自己又能怎样呢？他也找不到折中方案。

他在城堡中一筹莫展，只好开始托施勒辛格试图与阿不福思建立联系。写下第一封信时邓布利多内心踌躇不已，自1899年之后，阿不福思几乎顶撞他的每一个计划。

但这次，阿不福思却语气平和，他告诉自己的兄弟:地下舆论正开始发生变化，在底层的beta巫师之间，格林德沃回忆录和电视演讲被来回地播放，一些人甚至建立了所谓的“领袖会”，每天研究格林德沃所做出的每一个决定，用溢美之词加以装饰，青年人之间弥漫着不正常的狂热，他问他是否记得对角巷的书店，那里所有1870年之前的书籍全部不见了。

与此相对的，他们误打误撞地尝试着，成员以成倍的速度开始增长。

在短短一年之内，这种气氛似乎与大自然的恶毒相安无事，两个孩子也随之长大。这一天，邓布利多正在教亚尔薇特走路，体弱的希尔德看着母亲牵着妹妹一遍又一遍地练习着，发出疑惑的声音。

“妈嘛?妈嘛！”

“我们快好啦！希尔德乖乖坐着哦。”

他把亚尔薇特放在软垫上，希尔德的面前。女孩伸手去摸孪生哥哥的嘴巴，被希尔德一口咬住。

但他咬的力气显然太小了，亚尔薇特还发出咯咯的笑声，希尔德瘪嘴就要哭起来。

“薇蒂小坏蛋，你又欺负哥哥了。”他把两个孩子分开，擦干净亚尔薇特手上的口水，女孩笑得咳嗽不停。

通讯不合时宜地响起来，他只好拍拍女儿，再在一人手上放一个奶瓶，吩咐好女仆，自己到了阳台上。

投影打开，那个曾戴着红丝巾的男孩挂满泪痕的脸跳到他面前。

“是你?”

“拜托了格林德沃夫人，求求你救我的丈夫!”男孩还在喘气，眼泪糊得满脸都是，“我丈夫是无辜的，他不过是被党魁所逼。昨天我们还在家里好好地吃蛋糕，今天他一直没有回来，我打电话给最高委员会，他们告诉我正在隔离审查中……”

“我不太清楚，你先冷静冷静，具体是怎么回事儿?”格林德沃近期很少回家，他虽估摸着有大事发生，但抚养两个孩子无疑占据了他不少心力，以至于他差点与世界的消息脱了节。

在男孩断断续续地叙述中，他得知那少年在被送走以后，家人匆匆将他嫁给了一个瑞典民主党派的议员。就在昨天，最高委员会突然逮捕了一大批该党高级人员，其中就包括他的丈夫。但他对自己的丈夫到底做了什么却并不知情。

他问女仆近来是否有什么大新闻，这才得知瑞典民主党因为被查出资助远东人类保留区与美国自由组织而被隔离审查，领袖先生发誓要追查到底，因为这群蛆虫不但到边境上发印着危言耸听讯息的传单，还在大会上阴阳怪气地抨击领袖的政策。

“一旦到了和平年代，总有些自以为是的人要唱唱反调。”女仆不屑道。

但他知道事情绝不仅仅这么简单，半夜格林德沃摸黑钻进床上时，他猛然回头对着自己的丈夫，要他把民主党一事一五一十地告诉他。

格林德沃被吓了一大跳，犹豫着，告诉他这目前还是机密。

“连第一夫人也不能了解的秘密?”邓布利多挑眉道，“我猜，现在边境上已经不止是强制征召这么简单了吧。”

一道闪电撕裂了空气，就连老天爷都在帮腔。

“谁告诉你的?”格林德沃危险地眯起眼睛，“家里的女仆定时换人，那么是厨师柯林斯还是医生施勒辛格?”

“我自己不会看新闻吗？你要是真不想让我知道干嘛不把媒体禁绝?”

格林德沃悻悻地回答:“我的确采取了一些比较……苛刻的手段，但那也是迫不得已，而且没有影响到大部分人。”

“格林德沃，”一年多以来他第一次喊他的姓氏，“第一次破了界限就会有第二次，你今天口头威胁他们来到边境，明天你就能把鞭子对准这群支持者。”

他故意把话说得重了些，哪怕被格林德沃反驳，也好过他真有类似的想法，但格林德沃低下头，一言不发。

邓布利多瞪大了眼:“你真的用了暴力威胁……”

“我说了我是迫不得已!”格林德沃声音大了几倍，“他们又要自由又怕冻死，我有时候甚至觉得我们养着一群废物。”

“你口中的‘废物’们好歹每年按时交了税，责任分摊到每个人身上本来就是极其轻微的，他们根本不该承担这些!”

“那他们现在就得会，”格林德沃起身，又披上了大衣，今晚他依旧得去往加莱视察防线，“人类的宗教里，无所不知的神也会择优选出坐在方舟上的人，我有时候甚至在想，就让他们大批大批地终结在雪地里算了。”

“你就不能好好说话吗？”邓布利多追出去，拉住格林德沃的衣袖，“你完全可以通过更好的方式来解决，哪怕只是更换一下措辞，哪怕只是给他们一个安慰性的政策。”

“我确实这么做了，”格林德沃停下脚步，“有可能的话，这个周末我带你去边境视察。”

邓布利多点了点头，他又想到了男孩的嘱托，“等等，你打算拿那几个党魁怎么办?”

格林德沃眼中突然起了兴致，他来回打量着自己的妻子，宛如第一天认识对方，他稍稍朝omega靠近了一些，婚戒在扶手上磕得砰砰作响。

“你打算给他们说情么？”

“我——”

邓布利多卡顿了，他这才意识到自己刚才的行为多么像祈求施舍，而格林德沃，他就是有充分的理由来获取他的顺从。

“你没有必要把他们全都弄死。”

格林德沃讽刺地笑着，走到邓布利多面前，抚摸着他因哺育双子变得更加圆润的脸颊，“在学校的生活让你心慈手软了么？你十八岁时可不会为这群木头人而哭泣呢。”

alpha信息素像针刺一般入侵他的脸颊，起先他以为是信息素敏感症复发，但他很快意识到那感受不是生理性的，而是完全出自于内心的恐惧。邓布利多在alpha和beta之间游刃有余多年，以至于他只能在突然醒悟的本能中意识到，这是omega对alpha服从的天性在作祟。

“你觉得把他们留下来有什么作用?我之前把他们留下来了，于是这群不知好歹的家伙跟我作对，资助我的敌人，如果我不除掉他们，明天被关在监狱里的就是我们!”

他越说越激动，哪怕在新婚之夜，他也没见过如此激动的格林德沃，“你以为他会放过你吗？在他们心中，你早就是我一方的人了，就算他们放过你，你以为他们能放过我们的孩子们吗？他们不会因为自诩正义就不对希尔德和薇蒂下刀，最多只是在史书上留下几笔寥寥的同情罢了。”

“我知道，我都知道，我不是个白痴!”邓布利多也有些火了，“可你现在的行动和你之前的政策完全不一样，稍微聪明一点的人就能看出:你越来越像个皇帝了。”

“我没办法，我想不到更好的办法了，”格林德沃泄了气，把头靠在邓布利多肩膀上，“你有什么好主意么。”

邓布利多长叹一口，吐字艰难，“记得多给点抚恤金。”

他知道，当自己这句话出口之后，就再也没有回头的可能了。

雷声是时地响起，亚尔薇特响亮的哭声打破了沉默，格林德沃要跟过去，被邓布利多推得远远的，要他快去快回。

“我就看一眼，看一眼就走!”

“看多了小心走不动道!”邓布利多背着他大叫，雷雨掩盖了他声音的颤抖，他装作不经意地摸了摸自己的额头和眼睛，泪水汗水混杂在一起。

14.无冕之冠

1944年的冬天，在北半球终于进入正常的冬日时，欧洲大陆的居民对寒冷已经没有多大意外的感受，边境的防护墙建立得理所当然，很多巫师甚至自发地加入队伍之中。

但很快他们会意识到一腔热血难以维系，防护墙所需魔力极大，且一旦离开就无法续航。坚持最久的是追随格林德沃已久的圣徒内部军队，哪怕格林德沃只是在通讯器内发一个简短的信息，一次简单的挥手，都足以让他们打起精神，继续下一天的维护。

阿尔巴·帕拉敦今日早早地完成了任务，连队长要求他们在休息室将自己清洗干净，换上礼仪制服。他们几乎在三小时内做完一天的工作量，人人口头相传着:格林德沃携夫人前来视察。

这是格林德沃夫人自婚礼仪式后两年来第一次在公开场合露面，在广播通信功能尚未开发完全的年代，他们这群身处最底层的beta只能通过只言片语的描述和宣传资料中的官方照片里窥见这位高贵的omega的容貌和风仪。无论他是出于什么原因才留在格林德沃阁下身边的，在他们面前，他永远是一道如纱雾一般的，象征着王国的安宁与和平的符号。

帕拉敦站在第二排，他们被要求腰背挺直，反应迅速，最重要的是目不斜视。但自格林德沃夫妇出现在他眼前时，他几乎移不开眼睛。

格林德沃夫人已经不年轻了，岁月在他额头留下细细的皱纹，他或许算不上绝美，但赏心悦目，虽然嘴角带着笑，但蓝色的眼睛里似乎总隐藏着一股哀愁。一缕额发垂落在眼睛旁边，使得他看起来更加温柔而慈爱。

他说不出有哪里不对，格林德沃夫妇简直是天造地设的一对，格林德沃先生微微底下头看着格林德沃夫人时，眼神里是浓浓的爱意，他下意识地为自己的妻子紧了紧衣服，而格林德沃夫人在看别处……

“小伙子，对，就是第二排那位，可以出列一下吗？”

他心如鼓擂，自己不过是不小心多看了一会儿……

然而格林德沃夫人只是握住他的手，亲切地问候他，当他眼泪就要情不自禁地下来时，格林德沃先生不动声色地走过来，一向一克制冷静著称的格林德沃先生竟然……释放出了信息素?

他冷汗岑岑，接着一股温柔的，属于被标记omega的信息素抵抗住了这种略带攻击性的信息素入侵。

“小伙子，你来这里多久了？”

“半年，夫人，我是新兵。”

“为什么愿意来这里呢？”

“我的堂兄们都来了，我一开始还犹豫，可在报纸上看见苏联人类保留区的惨状之后，我觉得这是我应该尽到的责任。”

“你是个有责任感的好孩子，”邓布利多轻声道，“那么你的堂兄们也是自愿来的吗?”

帕拉敦犹豫了一下，“在入党之后我就没见过他们……但我相信他们的心情应该是一样的吧。”

格林德沃此时插了一句话:“你在这里做了半年，有什么感想?”

“充实，”帕拉敦立刻提起了精神，“一旦想到我们是改变人类命运的伟大一代，我就兴奋得整夜整夜睡不好觉。”他有些害羞，但心怀赤忱，于是说出了许多平时不会说出的话，“我在放映机里讲过两位阁下讲两位阁下年轻时经历的纪录片，两位阁下的热血和抱负深深地震撼了我，从那时候起，我就相信欧洲在阁下们的带领下终究会走向辉煌。”

格林德沃满意地点点头，不着痕迹地隔开邓布利多和这个小伙子。然后高声对整个迎接队伍道:“你们的辛苦和付出，你们为保卫家园而做出的努力，我们都看在眼里，政府不会辜负你们的期望。”

格林德沃环视四周，那些稚嫩而纯洁的脸都认真地望着他。


	9. Chapter 9

“现在，正如刚才这位同志所述，我们走到了命运关键的十字路口。我们团结，身后就是整个欧洲；我们退缩，那么也不必再预期未来。”

 

年轻人们点头，鼓掌，高声欢呼。

 

格林德沃伸手示意群众安静下来，而邓布利多在人群中寻找着异类，寻找医生所述的“憎恶专制”的那一类人，还要边听格林德沃讲套话，大脑十分疼痛，即使如此，他最后也没能如愿。这完全超越了他的逻辑和经验，因此他不得不考虑到，他是否又错失了什么信息。

 

结束演讲后格林德沃几乎与他形影不离，并且再也没给他先开口的机会，邓布利多知道他吃那个新兵的醋，只觉得好笑，又因为遇见的巫师个个都恨不得为格林德沃唱十里赞歌，顿觉无趣。

 

格林德沃顺势把他带到了乌拉尔山边的一座无名山上，那里只有平地上有几个边防把守，寂静而荒芜。

 

夜色如酒，天边仍能看见浓重的深云，可以看见风在淡彩的防护罩上方扭曲了天空的形状。地球亘古不变的天象似乎彻底成为了过去，他们听见风声在罩子外压抑地低吟。格林德沃关上手上的通讯器，荷兰财务部长刚汇报完最新的财政赤字。

 

“你看这层罩子像不像极光?”

 

“我没见过极光，你十六岁说要带我去挪威母家看极光，看来现在也忘了，”邓布利多诚实地说，给格林德沃理了理衣领，“这像个肥皂泡，一戳就破那种。”

 

“我没忘，”格林德沃抗议道，“我一直都觉得你很厉害。”

 

他笨拙地比划着，像个没毕业的学生，绞尽脑汁地想着措辞，“我刚遇见你时就有种你什么都会的感觉，什么都难不倒你，所以后来我形成了思维定式，觉得我说什么你都能接上话来。”

 

邓布利多微微惊讶道:“是吗？我都没注意到这点，当时我只觉得你很聪明，是个可以说话的人，你好像总是害怕我们的话题停下来。”

 

“因为我的确害怕。”格林德沃说。

 

“你也会害怕?”

 

“你不知道，最初咱俩相处时，你其实给了我很多压力，我那时候目中无人，自觉德姆斯特朗芸芸众生皆为白痴。但是你问我问题的时候，很多地方触及了我的知识盲区。我喜欢思考，但跟你在一起的时候，我动脑子的时间也太多了点。这个问题一直持续到咱俩隔着报纸骂战，我记得有一次你拿西班牙人的陨落反驳社会达尔文主义的时候，我找了一大堆资料，最后坐立难安地分析之后，才确信你根本就是随口写了两句。 ”

 

他们在靠近山顶上一片平地坐下，天空中没有星星，但防护罩折射出的七彩的流萤宛如银河。

 

“我实在是没想到，后来你逃跑时，想起这段经历我只觉得自己盲目，”邓布利多轻捶丈夫的胸口，手被对方一把抓住舔吻，“你是什么时候不再紧张的呢。”

 

“我也不知道，或许是那天在谷仓，你终于彻底属于我之后。或许我从来都没摆脱过这种情绪。”

 

他顿了顿，面露尴尬。“这些话你就不要往外说了。”

 

“你是指孩子们么，”邓布利多笑起来，“我可没兴趣告诉别人这些。”

 

格林德沃把胸口凑过来吻他的脸颊，他闭上眼睛，凭着本能去感受两人之间的距离，结果扑了个空。邓布利多被突然凑近的脸吓了一大跳，往后退了好几步。

 

格林德沃伸出的脑袋僵硬在半空，讪讪收回。

 

“我也紧张呢，等我们都不紧张的时候，再说这事儿吧。”

 

格林德沃脸色难看，“接个吻就像打仗一样。”

 

邓布利多本要探索他更多的心，更多的思绪，可话语都卡在喉咙上，随着失败的吻消失了。

 

他问格林德沃，是因为对方是他目前唯一的指路明灯，他曾抓在手中的宏图被冰天雪地摧毁，而他畏惧岔路和死路。曾经他以为自己的爱情早早地走进了悬崖，因而他甚至不确信自己身处此处又意味着什么。

 

他想起家里的两个孩子，一切不都该水到渠成，毫无芥蒂么？

 

“你恨我吗？”

 

“你像一个谜。”

 

“你了解我吗？”

 

“或许还不够。”

 

“你悲伤吗？”

 

“我很迷茫。”*1

 

“那你爱我吗？不，你别回答这个问题，”格林德沃摆手道，“你爱我们的家。”

 

“我爱希尔德和薇蒂。”邓布利多坦然一笑。

 

他们静坐了一会儿，没有新的通讯来打断这短暂的闲暇，今日难得平安。

 

“防护罩上的魔力元素似乎越流越快了。”

 

格林德沃淡淡道，但邓布利多明显能感受到那股陌生到诡异的忧虑。他们很少做没有准备的事情。

 

“现在防护罩外均温多少?”

 

“按照奥地利的标准温度计算，大概是零下二十摄氏度。更北的地方可能会更糟糕些。”

 

“我记得苏联有个地方曾经到了零下七十几度，我不能想象温度再低了。那里所有的农作物怕是都死去了。”

 

“他们还有动物，迫不得已的时候他们可以用动物雪来取暖，”但邓布利多面露不悦之色，格林德沃便转移了话题，“其实上周美洲那边发生了暴动，联邦政府烧的煤炭终于使整个匹兹堡的人中毒了，美国魔法协会打算教麻瓜做人。他们那边其实还好，但那边的人类的耐力远远小于苏联人。”

 

也就是说，除了目前下落依旧不明的苏联远东保留区外，人类文明最后的堡垒终于遭受到大自然的威胁了。

 

“他们……美国魔法部和你联系过了吗？”

 

格林德沃眼神闪烁，“格雷夫斯有过一封简讯，问我们是否有意向抓捕并引渡前傲罗蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩小姐回国。”

 

这无疑是一次奇怪的请求，比起求和更像是试探，蒂娜早在格林德沃未统一西欧时就离开美国魔法部，而身为叛军的重要人物，她本应该由欧洲继续追踪，与美国再无利益关系。可关键是，美国魔法界与他们隔着一个大洋，格林德沃昔日也是有心无力，他们又何必投诚?

 

“你觉得我应该把对忒修斯的a级通缉令换成蒂娜吗？”

 

“奎妮会不高兴的，”邓布利多突然抱住他，“我们别想这些了，我们今天就在这里看星星，跳舞，做些有意义的事情。”

 

格林德沃愣了愣，“荣幸之至。”

 

他们在草地上哼着凯尔特与日耳曼小调，跳在戈德里克山谷未跳完的舞。几十年前，红发少年挽着金发男孩的手臂，两只脚灵巧地踢踏跳跃，现在他们再跳起这支舞时，为了合上节奏，邓布利多不得不把音乐节奏改得更舒缓了些。

 

他们跳得很认真，谁也不肯喊累，两个人在手上积了红蓝的光，随着脚步的起伏，光斑点点落下。碎裂的魔法元素烧焦了一小块绿叶，隐没在黑暗中。

 

邓布利多说:“你老了，没有以前那么利索了。”

 

格林德沃皱了皱眉，“你早就知道啦。”

 

15.和平?

 

若说格林德沃在前日里真动过恻隐之心，接下来的消息便打消了他内心紧紧萌生的一点善意。他在苏联的探子报道，斯大林考虑到现今情况的特殊性，决定停止对英国人的审查，将合作摆上了台面，以对抗已经叛变的东乌克兰国的巫师。

 

在边境，有人发现若有若无出现的苏联装甲车和以前不一样了，变得更厚重，但行动更加灵巧。他们似乎也放弃了对边境的骚扰，转而更加重视起自身来。

 

但格林德沃无法掉以轻心，他无法判断苏联境内的具体生产状况，寒冷使得魔法都不甚方便。如果他们要获得足够的粮食，光凭靠近东亚的沿海部分几乎无法供给这种需求，或许他们从来都没有放过反攻东欧平原的计划。

 

无论如何，格林德沃明白如今对抗大自然才是最主要的矛盾所在，边境上越来越糟糕的讯息也让他头疼不已。唯一值得安慰的是，他的阿不思似乎彻底归了心，像一块半融化的冰。

 

这四年来，他从未放弃过试探对方，他心怀内疚，却无法控制自己，纽特·斯卡曼德和那次保守党事件一直是他的一块心病，他不敢直截了当地问，也不愿意彻底割舍这些。

 

直到某天晚上，当西班牙安全部长告诉他恐怕防护罩再也无法坚持下去时，他的面具碎裂了。那天晚上他浑浑噩噩地回到家，儿女们已经睡熟，而他轻轻地打开房门，看见阿不思正对着梳妆镜，镜子里映出一个小孩的身影，那女孩有一头薄薄的红毛。

 

邓布利多撤去魔法，转向格林德沃，眼睛像两块猫眼石，酥酥麻麻，嘴里噙着意味不明的笑，格林德沃本能地感到血液上涌，又迷一般地悲伤。

 

“你今晚还要出去吗？”

 

“不了……不需要了。”

 

一周后，施勒辛格便告诉他，领袖夫人怀孕了。格林德沃没能像上一次一般兴奋，而是难得坐在错层卧室的台阶上思索着，他告诉邓布利多，他们的抵抗失败了。

 

“我们不会死在这里的。”邓布利多抚摸着他的颧骨。

 

格林德沃只是抓紧了两只手腕。

 

“地下，这是我们唯一的救赎了。”

 

他们早在双胞胎三岁时便开始有意识地修建地下防御工事，此时进度加快，却仍不知是否能承载这片土地上几千万人的数量——人口在这几年内几乎毁灭性地锐减着，尽管他们已经颇为严苛地控制着言论，一些令人不安的流言仍在发酵。幸运的是，在文达·罗西尔小姐的操作下，很多人都人为这是由苏联人操纵的一次全球性阴谋，尽管对方同样把矛头指向他们。

 

施勒辛格依旧为邓布利多带来报纸，以往他总会在翻阅后将报纸销毁，但近几年来，医生发现报纸被焚烧的频率越来越低，他渐渐开始担心，邓布利多已经忘记了过去的计划。

 

“您应该要记得，阿不福思先生还在苏格兰的寒霜里等着您。”

 

“还有纽特，蒂娜和忒修斯，”邓布利多轻吹指尖上的烟，“已经过去六年了啊。”

 

当时他们，包括在英国的，在苏联的，谁也没想到这场抵抗是如此漫长，并且几乎被剥夺了原有的意义。

 

“我也不想反抗了，我留在这里已经弥足幸运，比起那些修筑防御工事的beta和alpha们不知强了多少倍，”施勒辛格说，“我没想到有一天我竟然要在这些人身上寻求麻醉一般的安慰。”

 

邓布利多正在给小女儿织一条玫瑰色的围巾，他想起多年前在幻境里看见的那个摇着秋千的小女孩，内心一阵涌动，“在生命面前，我们牺牲了多少东西。”

 

他放下手中的活计，打开电视，格林德沃正在宣布全欧进入紧急状态。

 

“先生们，女士们，发生这样的事情是我们的失职，我们努力追赶大自然的脚步，但我们没有追上……地下是我们的最后一道防线，因为条件限制，只能分批进入……但我和我的妻子与你们同在，我们会留守到最后一个巫师进入地下防御工事位置……”

 

“可是您还怀着孕啊！”施勒辛格惊叫道。

 

“作为领袖的女儿，她必须有这个觉悟。”邓布利多抚摸着肚子，面色温柔，“这是她生下来不得不背负的责任。”

 

“她是无辜的。”

 

“没有人生下来是有罪的。”邓布利多笑道，施勒辛格在他的眼睛里看到了沧桑，追忆和懊悔，他突然想起自己曾经看过的有关这位夫人的过往，他在少年时不得不过多地承担了生活的重压，因而对于这一点，他有绝对的发言权。

 

两个小脑袋从窗帘后面弹出来，邓布利多一阵恍惚，亚尔薇特看起来就像一个小小的，健康许多的阿利安娜。邓布利多马上弯了眉眼，接着佯装生气。

 

“你们两个又没去幼儿园，还在这里偷听，这周的抹茶蛋糕没有了。”

 

“这一次您可冤枉我们了!”亚尔薇特叫道，“幼儿园要提前搬入防空洞，今早所有老师都被派去视察情况，所以提前放假啦！”

 

女孩拍拍裙子上仍沾着的雪花，她们穿的连袜裤都带着厚厚的保温魔法，既不会限制小孩子们蹦蹦跳跳又美观大方。希尔德被妹妹扯出来，他身体一直不好，比妹妹小了一大圈，还有些迷迷糊糊的。

 

待施勒辛格走后，两个孩子围在他的身边叽叽喳喳，要听宝宝在肚子里跳舞的声音，三个人闹得不亦乐乎，直到亚尔薇特闹累了，一言不合地霸占了浴室。

 

希尔德乖巧地抚摸着邓布利多的肚子，突然问道:“妈妈，你真的想生下妹妹吗？”

 

邓布利多一愣，“你怎么知道是个妹妹?”

 

“我猜的，”希尔德小小的脸颊上有着不合年龄的成熟，“妈妈，你是不是和爸爸吵架了？”

 

他对希尔德几乎没有任何抵抗力，他长得像格林德沃，心思却比自己当年还要敏感细腻，他唯恐自己的任何回答都伤害到对方。

 

“你为什么会这么想呢？”

 

“妈妈抚摸着肚子的时候，不开心。”

 

“我怎么会——”邓布利多下意识地咧开嘴，抚摸着儿子的脑袋，“妈妈爱你们每个人。”

 

希尔德终于像个普通的五岁孩子一样笑了，“妈妈爱我也爱妹妹!我爱妈妈!”

 

他咯咯地笑起来，止不住地咳嗽，邓布利多拍拍他的背，语重心长地告诫他不要笑得太厉害。

 

“可是笑得大声，笑得开心不是好事吗？为什么我不能笑呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1：改编自《大长今》台词


End file.
